


you’re the devil in disguise, feels right

by mandymc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Reader, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Demon!Kylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Emotional Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo is a big slut, Kylo is a pimp Daddy™, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is not a perfect angel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, dark!fic, devil!Kylo, modern!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandymc/pseuds/mandymc
Summary: Kylo Ren has decided to leave his ruling of Hell and stay on Earth, you an angel are being sent to find him.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	1. pride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun slutty Kylo as the devil corrupting and seducing an angel reader, AU!

  
  
The music is bumping, so loud you feel your ears ringing and you can't even hear your thoughts. You groan out of irritation, trying to focus on what you are sent there to do.  
  
Find him. Find the one you fear most.  
  
What he calls himself. Kylo.  
  
Bring him back to hell. It's in shambles without his rule, well, it was hell after all, so it was always in a state of chaos, but not like it is without him at the throne. No one to give orders. Some control to chaos. He just left it, and is now is on Earth posing as a human.

  
You don't know why you, you of all the pure ones are being sent there. You aren't the best behaved angel. But you were given orders to find him and just bring him back. And you had come to Earth many times before.

  
  
  
You walk through the crowds of dancing people, all getting down in dirty in this seedy strip club with neon lights flashing. You have to hold back the bile rising in your throat from seeing the nude women twirling around on the poles. All for male pleasure. _Vile, despicable humans._

  
  
You hate this. Hate having to come to Earth and take a human form. You don't want to be here. But you had been told he took the form of a strip club owner.

  
A white floral dress is clung to your figure and you had placed some white liquid eyeliner on your eyelids.  
  
You walk past the crowds, bumping past each sweaty moron before you reach the door into the way back of the club. The VIP lounge, where he must be.  
  
A man stands in front of you and stops you.

  
"Hey, hey what do you think you're doing girl, the boss is very busy right now, you are gonna have to get in line"  
  
He shakes his finger at you.  
This must be his right in command, or guard, someone to protect him from getting caught, revealed.  
  
You scoff.  
  
"It's important" you take a moment to think. What could you say to get you inside?

  
You've got it.  
  
"I...went to the doctor....they told me...I was pregnant, I must speak with him"  
  
  
"Ha, you think you're the only one, like I said, _get in line_ "  
He begins to push you away but you look into his eyes and you use your mind compulsion powers. You aren't supposed to, and you shouldn't, but you do.  
"What is your name, Mister?"

  
The expression on his face changes, and he speaks quickly "My name is Pryde."  
  
"Ok, Pryde, you want to let me in, the boss said so"  
  
His face softens and he repeats after you, "I want to let you in."  
  
He steps aside and opens the door for you.  
  
And once you walk in, you are in awe.

  
  
Everything is gold, ivory colored, stunning and opulent. Nothing like the rest of the place. There are many glimmering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A long fancy staircase leading up somewhere. The smell is much nicer, of vanilla scent, though you do sniff faint nicotine.  
  
  
  
The rest of the dirty grimy club must have been a front. So he blends amongst the shameful humans.  
  
Smart bastard. O _f course_.  
  
  
Once you see him, you _know_ it's him.  
  
You know, you feel everything in your human form drop, your heart stop, and goosebumps form all over your skin.  
  
  
Pure, _evil_. He just radiates it. And it is the most frightened you have ever been. You are _paralyzed_ , _overpowered_ with fear.  
  
Your pure eyes go wide. Your eyelashes flutter. And it takes you a full minute to take in the...  
  
The odious sight in front of your eyes.  
  
You see him in front of you, head laying back, inky hair spread out on the cream colored, spotless couch. There is a girl kneeling before him, you see the back of her head, hair wrapped around his fingers, covered in golden rings, as her head bobs up and down inbetween his spread legs and is making the most obscene, grotesque noises you ever heard.  
  
Your mouth drops.  
  
He tilts up his head up slowly, and at the sight of you he doesn't flinch, with an impassive expression, he looks you dead in the eyes and speaks clearly, voice so deep it makes you jolt.  
  
"Can I avail you?"

  
  
You take a breath and can only stutter.  
"I-I-I-I"  
  
After a few moments of you panicked with flight or fight, he speaks again, "Come, sit", and motions his other hand towards the other side of the couch seat across from him.  
  
You gulp and sit down, mentally noting how comfy it is.  
  
He stares are you, observing you like a painting.

  
  
You sit and stare back at him, trying to look in his eyes, trying not to look down, you feel so, so uncomfortable, you are sweating, warm, you can't believe this is happening.  
They couldn't have sent another angel to do this? To meet this _monster_?  
  
  
You also can't stop yourself from mentally noting how.. oh...no...how handsome he is, with his big eyes colored of deep crimson, his hair flowing to his shoulders, high cheekbones, plump lips.  
  
But it's just his human form, not real form. Just a body he chose. It's okay if you admire that he has good taste in bodies to possess right?  
  


  
"Did I impregnate you? Is that what is so urgent that they allowed you in? My sincere apologies, I must admit it's a vice of mine, my Achilles heel, you whores, you make it-" He groans, pauses then continues, "so difficult to resist you."  
  
You are in complete shock, he is so despicable. Part of you expected this, he is the devil, after all. You can't stop yourself from mumbling-  
  
"You are heinous."  
  
He hears you, and smirks, not having once broken eye contact with you.

  
  
"I'm indeed aware"- he speaks, then groans louder, now talking to the girl, he chokes out "fuck, suck harder you worthless cunt"  
  
You try to drown it out, the noises, the muffles of the girls mouth around his cock. Focusing on the task at hand, but maybe...if he hasn't already figured who you were yet, you could play along, not blow your cover, draw him in, play his sick games and get him back to hell.

  
Although, if he doesn't sense your true identity, he must not be as powerful as you thought, as you heard he would be. Then again, given the current circumstances, maybe he is a little too _distracted._  
  
He must not be able to read an angel's mind either, which you are thankful for, just a moment ago thinking he was handsome.  
  
He finally breaks eye contact with you and rolls his eyes into the back of his head and tips back.  
  
"Jesus" you hear him say lowly. Ironic.  
  
You can't take it anymore, your eyes wander down, it's disgusting but you must look.

  
He does have impeccable taste, he is wearing a black button up, with the top buttons open, his chest and pecs exposed, with tiny sweat droplets gracing the lovely pale skin. There are two gold necklaces, expensive chains he is wearing around his neck. Your eyes travel down, And then you get to the girl moving eagerly, so fast, slurping around him. His fingers digging deep, tugging into her ginger hair and forcing her, forcing her down, down.  
  
Suddenly he looks back at you, looking so, so intensely in your eyes, his irises, hue now a shimmering fire red.  
  
"No, no I suspect you are here for a different purpose"

  
You gulp. Oh no. Is he onto you, already?  
  
He continues.  
  
"I killed someone you cared for, and you're here for vengeance"  
  
Your throat is dry and you swallow your nerves down again. You stutter out.

  
"Yes, yes that is why I'm here"  
  
He chuckles, full lips forming a smirk.  
  
"My apologies again, but I've killed many, many loved ones, but sure little girl, test out your revenge fantasy, I'd love to see you _tr-yy_ " he grits his crooked teeth and growls out the last syllable. He's bucking his hips now, relentlessly into the girl.

  
You feel empty, so bad for her, you want to help her. But now, you can't imagine what he might try if he found you out. You're strong, but he might have this whole club under his compulsion, might set them all on you.

  
  
After a short moment, he reaches his hand down, squeezing the girl's neck ever so gently, and with his superhuman strength, you hear a loud, horrific 'crack' and watch the girl's head drop, fall lifeless to the side.

  
  
You _shriek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story title is from the song - Portrait of a Female by Cruel Youth.
> 
> This is kinda inspired by the show Lucifer, and Kylo's powers will be based on Micheal Langdon's powers from the show American Horror Story. 
> 
> My Tumblr: mandymc


	2. wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get through to Kylo but hearing the name "Ben" really pisses him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Necrophila-ish, Kylo smokes cigars, Non-Con/Rape, Violent Rape, Reader gets beaten up. Kylo is a dick™. Forced Orgasm.Reader is immortal so Kylo "kills" her but she can't die. Dark stuff. You have been warned!

"Stop, stop!"

You scream, stand up and place your hands over your lips.

"Whatever you say, _angel_ "  
He mocks, then groans, he is cumming, now, deep in her throat, and it's the last warmth her now ice cold body feels. With a deep exhale out of his nose, he pulls his cock out of her and she drops to the floor.

You scream again in absolute horror.

_Monster. The worst of the worst._

You stand frozen, unable to move, to think.

But then Kylo looks into your eyes and nonchalantly commands you-

"Sit.. back...down"

And something, some force possesses you, and your open mouth slaps shut and you immediately sit back down.

Did he just.... _compel_ you?

 _Oh no_.

You were wrong. He was as powerful as you thought. No, he was more powerful.

"Dying by your watch, _tsk, tsk,_ not very angelic of you to allow an innocent girl's death to happen in front of you"

He...... _he knows._

"Yes, of course, I know, you idiotic dickless bitch"

He...can read your mind.

"No, well to be transparent, I can, but I didn't need to, the first second you walked in I knew that look, the innocent, wide-eyed look, did you forget, stupid little girl? I once had that same exact look."

Kylo whistles and Pryde rushes in grabbing the girl immediately.

"Leave us"  
He says to Pryde and he leaves with the girl's lifeless body over his shoulder.

Kylo reaches his big hands down and you hear him zip up his black dress pants and put together his belt buckle. Then he runs one of those hands through his raven locks and with the other reaches in his pocket and pulls out a pack of cuban cigars, and a box of matches.

You notice there is a small gold ashtray on the shiny marble table in between both your seats. He lights up his cigar and places it in the tray.

You are trembling, so frozen. Trying to get the words out.

"They... sent....me,...Hell.....needs....you"

He scoffs, placing the cigar to his lips and taking a puff, it looking awfully small in his large paws.

"Believe it or not, I got weary of being king, of ruling, I thrive on power, relish in it, but it got tedious, everyone so obedient, everyone willingly at your mercy, no one being able to....resist"

You didn't want to think so he would hear it so you went on instinct. The words to say to trigger him.  
"Come forth, _Ben_ "

You heard the stories that was his name, given at birth, as an angel, before he fell.

The room goes cold at that. He winces at that, like, he's in pain.

"Nice try, cunt"  
He breathes out smoke in your face.

"Ben, Hell needs you, the souls need you"

He snarls.  
"That's it, I'm done playing with my food, I'm going to break you, angel, in more ways than one" Kylo places his cigar in the tray, and in one swift motion, his fingertips raise a centimeter.

And you feel your feet lift from the ground, with invisible claws attacking your neck, you are lifted and swung at the wall like nothing.

"Ah, my most fatal sin, wrath"  
A devilish grin on his handsome face, how fitting.

The sheer impact of your body hitting is so strong and with the strength of your body, you leave an indent in the hard wall. Your head aching, spinning.

What....what is he doing... _please...no._

"Oh, my favorite on the menu today, a juicy virgin cunt" he stands to his towering height and he walks over to you slowly, hands in his pockets, nice black shoes on the floor _tap, tap, tap._

No. No, _he couldn't._

You are dizzy, trying to stand up.

Using his real name didn't work. He has overpowered you.

The next thing you feel is his knee, nailing you right in the gut with a sharp shooting pain and you cry out in agony, collapsing to the ground again.

His fingernails reach down and he grabs you by the scalp digging in and raising you to your knees.

"You want my cock, bitch? Want me to be the first to rip apart that sacred, tiny hole?"

Please, no, no, no. There must be a way to stop him.

"Ben, Ben, Ben"  
You mumble.

He mocks you.  
"Yes, do keep trying that, pray while you're at it, pray another white-winged contemporary will come save you, how does it go? Thou who art in heaven? - he chuckles, then snarls "you. stupid. fucking. cunt" and in between words, grabs your head in both his hands and slams it in the wall.

You cry out, screaming and crying, your makeup staining your cheeks and he tosses you to the ground, now in front of the fancy seats. He stands above you, as you whimper out in pain. Putting his hands into his pockets once more, he paces around you, a predator stalking its prey.

You try to get away, crawling at the floor, but with one swift flick of his digits, you are attacked by the invisible claws again, pinning you down, making it impossible for you to move.

Kylo kneels down at you, and with another subtle lift of his index your legs are spread apart and your white panties are revealed to him.

His crimson eyes are blown black now. You are praying, praying somehow you can overpower him, stop him.

Kylo palms at his throbbing cock, and is smirking at you, daring you to try to escape.

He grips your legs, nails digging deep into your flesh and lifting them up. He gropes at your tits and feels you up before ripping and tearing off your white dress. He tugs at your tits and pinches your nipples and you are sobbing. Sobbing and pleading him to stop. _Please, please._

Obviously, he smiles, his dimples showing, and ignores you.

He smacks at your exposed tits, then his hand travels down and another smack, hard at your clothed cunt.  
You are so paralyzed in his mental grasp, you can barely wince at that. He unzips his pants and throws his belt to the floor, pulling his pants and black underwear down to knees freeing his, painfully hard cock. He taps the leaking tip on your clothed cunt.

You are immortal. But right at this moment, you have never wanted to die so much, never felt the unholy thought of wanting to disappear, forever.

And an evil thought occurs to Kylo, well amidst all the other ones.

_No one being able to resist._

Suddenly the invisible force holding you in place disappears into the air. You're freed. And you are at him, clawing, kicking, using all your powered strength to hit him.

And Kylo is giddy. Grinning ear to ear.  
The bastard, still he overpowers you, pins you down and he spits in your face.

He is _loving_ this. More than he has loved anything in centuries, millennias even.

Fucking an angel, _shit, why didn't I think of it before._ Kylo thinks.

He tears at your panties and just like that in one brutal thrust, his cock forces its way in and rips open and breaks the seal of your tight cunt.

He bottoms out, having his paws wrapped at your throat, squeezing hard, shutting you up.

You're immortal, he thinks, he could choke you out, watch your face turn blue, and kill you over and over and over while you squeeze around his cock.

He pulls all the way out of you and thrusts back all the way in, and your cunt is gushing out blood, at his relentless intrusion.

" _Jesus Christ,_ you're. so. fucking. tight"  
Kylo grits out, every word in sync with each of his brutal thrusts, skin slapping, slap, slap, slap.

You can't breathe, there are tears running down your face and into your hair. You wish this wasn't happening. Wish you were anywhere else. And you wish he wasn't reaching his hand down to pinch hard at your clit and make you cry out more.

"Oh please, I'll let you cum _angel_ , remember I at one time did have a soul"

He says so clearly, whispering and breathing hot into your ear.

He puts both his hands at your throat again and squeezes hard.

He is digging into your cervix now, your tits bouncing violently, and he so deep and his cock so long you swear you feel it in your chest, all inside you, everywhere, you feel him.

You feel an invisible pressure, at your clit, and it is fast and quick and perfect and right at the spot, right there, _right there_.

And you are cumming, spasming and squeezing him and milking his cock. But you don't get to ride out the bliss for too long, because you are dying, clawing at his hands around your throat that seems to squeeze harder and harder. You know you'll, unfortunately, have to wake up after this. Wake up to him most likely still on top of you.

And then just like that black.

_Monster. The worst of the worst._

This had to be what you expected, he is the _devil_ after all.


	3. innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Reader meets the Knights Of Ren.

You blink your sore eyes open. Everything is fuzzy, your head is spinning, you can feel your heart beat in your ears. Your enhanced healing has made the bruises littering your skin and throat turn a faint yellow color.

He isn't on top of you, thankfully you look around and he isn't there. Isn't anywhere to be seen.

You sigh in relief when you realize you are covered in a blanket. Your nude body hidden and giving you some last resemblance of dignity.

He raped you. Took your virginity. You have failed. Failed to bring him to hell. Failed to remain holy. He had defiled you. Stripped you of your innocence. All with a shit-eating grin.

_Bastard. Heinous bastard._

You were a bad angel, what would the others think of you? What would, the holy father think of you? You are on the verge of tears, wanting to cry and crumple up in a ball.

_No._  
No this is not your fault, you tried to stop him. You have to be strong. You are strong. You are good, a good girl. You won't, you can't let him win so easily. You start feeling vengeful. _Oh no_.

 _He will not turn you,_  
you won't end up like him, consumed by wrath, anger.

You will not fall.

Suddenly you hear the echoing of loud footsteps on the ground, it sounds like more than one person. You hope it is anyone but Kylo.

Thank Han, it isn't.

But you know who it is.  
It is six men, well not really men, it's Kylo's Knights, his henchmen, his servants. They are demons, in human forms. Armed with guns and knives and cigarettes hanging from their lips.

You may not be able to fight Kylo, but you can fight other demons.

One of them utters-  
"The boss said you are here to bring him back to hell, tell us-  
He takes his gun from the holster and points it at your forehead.  
"any other angels on Earth looking for him?"

"No, no it's just me" you look up at him.  
You do it super quick grab the gun and crush it, you raise your hand and they all go flying back.

Holding your blanket around you, you stand up walking towards them.

You raise one of them up off the ground,

"Tell me where Kylo is."

"He's hiding at another club, you won't find him"

You drop him down, not too harsh.

Could it be....rage pulsing in your veins?  
No. Bury it. You are pure, good. Here to do a job. Not weak like him, not letting evil consume you.

You aren't going to let him win, you must find Kylo.

The evil, rapist, murderer, vile, handsome, bastard, king of hell.

You sigh.

 _Handsome_.


	4. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes to confession.

"I must confess father, I've committed many, many sins, you might croak by the time I finish listing them all" 

In the cathedral, Kylo Ren is sitting with his legs crossed, a fancy cigarette with a black and gold filter is hanging from his plush lips. 

"I'm all ears, it stays between us" 

  
The priest smiles, bible in hand. 

"Oh I'm certain of that" 

Sitting in the dim-lit confessional, small blood-red lights from the ceiling reflecting in Kylo's onyx locks. Almost appearing as horns, a red crown. Kylo takes a drag of smoke, the stained glass fogging. 

Kylo is grumpy, his lips in a pout, then he takes another exhale of smoke out his nose and he vents- 

"It started when I was a naive child, committed my first sin of the seven, gluttony, no one thought of it at first, they thought it was rather silly, they laughed at me, a cute young angel with doe eyes, pinchable cheeks, and a boyish smile, eating others leftovers, but it wasn't funny to me, I liked it, it was my first high, first taste of heroin, doing  
something taboo, something dad wouldn't approve of, something _bad_ , I needed more, then came pride, I became too confident for an angel, apparently, the _audacity_ of me to be proud of myself, I was the strongest of them all and they shunned me, their own son, he knew I would eventually turn, he knew, but once you commit all seven you're banished to hell, he says, my _dear loving father_ , you grow horns-" 

Kylo rolls his smouldering eyes then he continues-   
"I always liked them better than my wings anyway, much sexier, when I show them, the whores here adore them" 

The room becomes so silent, the priest is in complete shock, frozen in fear. 

Kylo looks around at the paintings of Han, of Leia on the walls, above him.   
"It's amusing, I remember when this cathedral was built, must have been, oh yes, perhaps a couple thousand years since" 

Another moment passes, Kylo loving to play with his food, he continues. 

"You are much cheaper than a therapist, father, you have my gratitude, allowing me to vent my melodrama, we could make a wager, you sell your soul to me, I could promise you a relatively passable eternity" 

The reverend finally mumbles out.   
"You.....you....I don't believe it....you're _him_ " 

"Indeed, jealous? You should be" 

The priest can't move, Kylo is now using his powers to hold him still so he doesn't run. 

He wishes he could see the reverend, the fear and panic in his eyes. 

"I digress, now I want to hear your sins father, turn the tables now, you can indulge me in your nonsense, c'mon do tell, tugged your cock to that neighbor with the big tits I've bet, I can assure you I had no influence in making you do that, that's of your free will _father_ " 

Suddenly, Kylo telepathically rips every molecule of the priest apart, blood splattering everywhere in the small space, flesh chunks flying, staining red the beautiful walls. 

Kylo chuckles, and drops the bud of his cigarette to the ground and with his foot, crushes it. 

  
________________________________________________ 

Thankfully, you had found a white tank and jeans to wear after escaping Kylo's club. 

He was not anywhere to be found. You had checked every club, every place you heard he might be. Reading the humans' minds, trying to figure where he could of been seen last. 

All tracks lead you to a huge gothic cathedral, why would he be here? You think. 

You sigh pushing the large door open. 

You discover a bin of rosarys, right as you walk in. 

Ah, _of course_ , you think, that's it, if you wear one, that should weaken him if he touches you, keep him from reading your mind, and if he is weak, you have a chance to overpower him, put him to sleep and bring the bastard where he deserves to be, rotting in his kingdom. 

You place one white rosary around your neck, and put the other in your jean pocket, assuming you'll need two with how powerful Kylo is. 

You walk in and it is gorgeous, so much space, large stained glass windows, and the ceilings so high up with paintings of angels, you wonder if you might see a portrait of yourself. 

No time for that, though you must find Kylo and sure enough, you see him walking out of the confessional, all smug, wearing a fine satin, all black three-piece suit. 

Once he catches your eyes, his eyes light up. 

"Oh, you again, the sweet little virgin girl, well I guess now you would be just a _girl_ " 

You ignore him, walking fast. 

"Come forth _Ben_ " 

He groans out of irritation at that, and once you are three feet away from him, he rushes to grab the rosary from your neck but as you expected it burns his hand, and he yelps out in pain.   
"You fucking bitch" 

He's weak now. Here's your chance, you run up and slap him hard across the face.

  
"Monster"   
You spit at him, you don't want to show the weakness but your eyes get teary having to look him in face again, having to look into the cold, vacant, crimson irises of the man, no, the monster that just yesterday had violently raped you. 

"Oh, have a heart, not the face, not the face you think is so handsome" he teases, bringing his hand to rub on the cheek you just hit. 

You can't stop the words from slipping out, 

"Fuck you, it's over, stop playing games, you are coming back to hell with me now, Kylo" 

"There she is, there's that vengeance, anger oozing out of you, give in to it, it's clear as day, you'll turn, _angel,_ sooner than you would like to believe" 

You slap him again. Almost giving into it. Almost. The closest you have ever been, walking along that edge. 

No, he won't win. 

You take the rosary from your pocket and as quickly as you can, wrap the long beads around Kylo's neck, and he is getting weak, weaker, and weaker and then you finally see him go limp and pass out falling with a loud thud on the ground.


	5. hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, murder, needles, banter, Kylo being his sassy evil horny self. The word daddy said twice.

You thank your heavens you have the enhanced strength to carry huge, six feet, three inches tall Kylo, over your shoulder. You walk out the back of the cathedral and notice a woman getting into her car. You've driven before. 

You tap on the glass, she rolls the window down and you compel her to run away and leave the key in the ignition. 

Walking over to the passenger seat you lay unconscious Kylo on the cushioned seat and place the seat belt over his broad chest and buckle him in. 

You walk into the driver's seat, and take off. 

  
You think maybe now that Kylo is passed out, you can stay on Earth a little longer and enjoy yourself before you go back. 

Hopefully, he stays asleep. 

_Hopefully_. 

You look over at him and you must admit to yourself, he looks so peaceful sleeping, his ever-present menacing smirk is gone, his plush lips now in a pout, his features softened, dark brows relaxed. You can understand how at one time he was an angel. A beautiful angel. You really notice it when he is silent like this.   
You wonder if this is really his human form or his real form.   
You dart your eyes back to the road and focus on driving. 

  
But much to your irritation, out of your peripheral, you spot Kylo convulse awake. His eyes fluttering open, immediately taking in his surroundings. 

You've kept the rosary around him, and it's burning deep into his neck, leaving a red mark, and he is wincing in pain, clawing at it but it burns his fingers too. 

" _Fuck_ , you can't keep me like this, I have a job to do, I have to go back to my nightclub, my little girls need their Daddy" 

You retch.  
"You're disgusting" 

He rips the sun visor down and is appalled at his appearance, of his long messy inky hair, he runs his fingers through it trying to fix it to his liking. 

"You know why I like being in strip clubs, _little angel_? The dancers, I relate to them, the daddy issues, acting out because father didn't love them enough-" 

You interrupt him. 

"Just because you hate your father gives you no right to do all these horrible things." 

Kylo's voice goes impossibly deeper, he whispers, so quiet you almost don't hear it. 

  
"I don't hate him" 

Your eyes widen. Voice small.  
"What." 

"He's a fool, a pathetic excuse for a god, but the sound of the word _hate_ , I believe that's a tad bit harsh, even for me" 

He flips up the visor, then reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a pack of fancy black mephisto's cigarettes. 

He quickly lights one, and blows the smoke directly at you. 

You roll your eyes. 

  
After a few silent beats pass, he slowly creeps his fingers up to feel up your thigh but you smack his hand away. 

"No, you won't touch me, _ever again_ " 

Kylo scoffs, "mmhm, we'll see, little miss perfect, _we'll see_ " 

He pouts, looks out the window, he _hates_ being weak like this, hates that he can't dig into your thoughts anymore. 

You swallow, you have to ask him. 

You start, your eyes swelling up.   
"I'm only here to help you, why....why did you... do it, _that_ to me" 

"What can I say, sweetheart, I'm a scorpio, infatuated with cunt, must tear open every cervix I see, especially an annoying angel bitch's like yours" 

You shake your head, and he laughs. 

"In all seriousness, I had to break your hope that being of light will prevail, that it will save you, no one saved you, because you can't stop the darkness, you can't stop _me_ " 

You sniff, angels aren't allowed to hate, but you, you hate him, and you will stop him, you won't let him hurt you or anyone else more than he already has. 

"I am not yours to use, to test your depraved theory on" 

"Ha, isn't that all you angels are for, servants, minions, to my father, you're nothing but a means to an end, just a vessel to be used" 

"That's not what we are, that's not how Han sees us, how he sees you" 

He goes silent, and inhales the nicotine deep. Then speaks. 

"You'll reach clarity eventually, in the meantime, stop there" 

He points toward an upcoming gas station. 

"What, why?" 

" _God_ , you mindless bitch, you haven't noticed the tank is low? Also, I must keep up with my insatiable habit, nicotine is the only thing that almost relaxes me" 

You look at the gas tank and sure enough, Kylo is right. 

Does he always have to speak to everyone like that, with such venom in his words? You think 

You snap back at him.  
"Don't call me a bitch" 

Kylo laughs. 

"No need to be so sensitive, I say it out of love" 

You roll your eyes and pull into the gas station. 

"Ok fine, but you stay here, I'll go in and get you them" 

"Do you have cash on you? I'm assuming with how brainless you are, you don't." 

You freeze, you realize he is correct, you don't have any money on you. 

But that doesn't mean you're brainless. 

"Hey, I'm the brainless one, who has you weak right now, you're at my mercy now, stop speaking to me like that" 

Kylo raises his hands up to motion a playful surrender and smirks. 

"Good point, sweetheart, all right, I'll bite my tongue, but cash I have plenty of, and you need me to give you some, don't you?" 

"Ugh, yes Kylo, I do" 

He grins. 

" _Beg me_ " 

His eyes burn through you, he is clearly undressing you with his mind. 

"What? Seriously" 

"Be polite, use your manners, say please" 

_Ugh_ , why is he like this? 

You search his eyes, then look down at your feet and mumble out in embarrassment. 

"Please, Kylo" 

"Good girl, not the last time those words will fall from those lips" 

You huff out in annoyance. _Fuck_ , you think, he is _such_ a dick. 

He reaches in his pocket, into his wallet and pulls out a fifty dollar bill.

You rip it from his hand and walk out of the car, slamming the door. 

The gas station is on the small side, and you don't see many people inside, _good,_ you think and you hope you can get in and get out without Kylo trying anything, hurting anyone. Seems like anyone he comes in contact with gets killed, raped, or worse. 

You walk toward the cashier, it's a young gentleman, you look behind him for the exact cigarettes Kylo wants, you tell him what number the car is at and hand him the money. 

While he is getting Kylo's cigarettes, he speaks.  
"Hey, you are a pretty thing, haven't seen you here before" 

"Oh um thank you" 

"You all alone?" 

You let out a nervous chuckle.  
"Yeah, it's just me" 

"Right, just _you_ "   
The man is eyeing you down and you feel uneasy, but maybe it's just anxiety from the last few days. Nothing wrong with a compliment. 

He comes out from behind the door, and personally hands you the cigarettes. Then his eyes go dark, and he grabs your arms and holds you close, whispering- 

"I know who you are, _what you are_ " 

_What._

_What you are?_

You stand in shock, and the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long needle, quickly pressing it into your arm, the mysterious liquid immediately hitting your veins. 

"You're one of his whores, he raped my wife, killed her, right in front of me, everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I know he's the _devil_ " 

The yellow substance hits your brain.  
Everything becomes fuzzy.  
Your body turns into jello. 

He knows him, _wow_ , you think, of course, Kylo has a reputation. 

Kylo, trying everything he can to rip the rosary from his neck without it burning his skin deep, grumbles out to himself, " _What_ is taking so long, did the stupid cunt get lost, _of course,_ _she_ would somehow manage to get lost in a _fucking_ gas station." 

He peeks his head and looks inside the gas station window to see you clinging onto the man as you try not to fall, the substance making you unable to stand up completely straight. 

Kylo rolls his eyes, and through an annoyed huff of breath, flicks his cigarette out the window and opens the car door, taking short steps and debating whether or not to come to see what is going on with you or running to the nearest payphone to call his Knights and hope one of them can get that painful, vexing rosary off him. 

He is _so, so_ close to leaving you there. 

But he figures, what the _hell_? He could indulge in watching you suffer. 

He opens the door, bell ringing and catching the man that is sticking the needle in your arm's attention, Kylo flips the 'open' sign to the close side, and sticks his large hands in his suit's pants pockets, taking slow steps, walking towards the scene before him. 

The man screams out. 

" _You_!" 

Kylo snarls. 

"Yes, _me_ " 

The man rips the needle from your arm, and raises it to your neck, he wraps his arm around you and pulls your back to his chest. You are going numb now, your palm drops the pack of cigarettes, and you sense it, the potion pulsing through your veins, your head fogging up and your muscles shutting down. The only thing you can feel now is the man shaking uncontrollably, feeling him immediately set into panic at the sight of Kylo. 

The man stutters the words out, teeth shattering.  
"A man gave it to me after you did what you did, he gave it to me and said if I ever saw you again to use it on you and anyone that works for you, it would make you weak, and it would kill any of your minions, any being from heaven, or hell" 

Kylo lets out a deep sigh, his beautiful masculine profile looking down at the ground, jet black hair strands falling in front of his eyes. He is shaking his head. 

_Fucking shit._

Kylo thinks. 

The man that gave that to him wasn't a man, it must have been _sweet dear_ uncle Luke, an archangel. 

Kylo is weakened, but he still has enough human strength, he runs up, as quickly as he can and in one swift motion, throws you to the side.   
He grabs the needle from the man's palm, and brings his other hand to squeeze around his throat, gripping hard, fingernails digging in, just as violently as he had wrapped his digits around you. 

He raises him off the ground and the man kicks his feet, clawing at Kylo's hand, trying with all his might to fight him off. 

He can't crush the man's skull. Not like before, with his bare hands. _Hm_. Kylo wonders. He looks to the needle resting in his large palm. 

_Hm_ , Kylo chuckles, a needle kills humans too. 

Kylo releases the man's throat and he drops to the ground. 

"Fine, fine, you've established your personal vendetta, you're free to go" 

The man chokes out, taking in deep breaths of sweet, sweet air, and crawls, crawls to the door, hope gleaming in his eyes. 

But Kylo's large footsteps come from behind him, and he raises the man by the hair to his knees. 

" _Just kidding_ " 

He wears a big smirk, dimples showing. He pulls the man's head back and exposes his neck and with fury, jams the sharp point into his jugular, a lot of blood squirting out. 

Kylo slams it in, over and over and over and _over_. Hitting a new vein every hit and making more blood, gush, gush out. It spatters all over Kylo and all over you, your poor all-white outfit. 

Kylo then holds the man's head back even farther and lets the blood gush out more out on the floor. He takes the man's head and to the nearest counter, slams his head into it, again and again. Making sure he is in fact, dead. 

_So much blood._ It's everywhere. Everything you see is now red. 

Kylo starts walking towards you, and looks at the ground, and mumbles a quiet "oo", grabbing the pack you dropped from before. 

You blink your eyes quickly, trying to get them to stay open. But you can't hold your wobbling legs up anyone, everything starts fading out and Kylo is on you, cupping your head as you tumble. 

Kylo wipes his hair out of his face. Even at a time like this, he still wants to look classy and well put together. 

He breathing hard, from the adrenaline, his rage, the euphoria of it all.   
"Hm, usually that doesn't happen, usually I remember to kill everyone, guess I forgot him, my bad, _sweetheart_ " 

You're trying to talk, trying to ask if you will be alright if this will, in fact, kill you, but it comes out in mumbles. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright" Kylo shushes you, holding you in his large arms and stopping you from falling flat. 

Your dry lips manage to stutter out-   
"You just...did you.... just... save me?" 

He sarcastically remarks.  
"Some would say it appears that way, _yes_ " 

And the last thing you see is Kylo's wide feral eyes, grinning face, covered in blood, before your eyes finally give in and all there is, 

Is darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han, Leia, and Luke will be mentioned in this story but it has yet to be determined when or if they will show up. I hope not to offend any religious folks reading as the religion aspects of this story are based from our real world but entirely their own thing and have many differences and this story is its own world and not supposed to be ours, and is more inspired by actual Star Wars canon like angels being like the jedi, demons being like the sith, the devil being like a sith master, etc. Hope that makes sense. :)


	6. discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo teaches you, in his unique way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after the first line break is more from and skews towards Kylo's perspective, getting a glimpse into his mind, obviously that's a dark, dark place. Kylo is fucked up and this chapter has huge triggers, I don't want to spoil but very bad things™ happen to our beloved angel reader. Beware. Dubious consent.

Your eyes flutter open, it takes you a second to fully come back to consciousness, to fully wake up, your groggy. Your first thought.  
  
 _I'm alive?_  
  
You realize you are laying in a large bed, that is _so soft_ , and the sheets, a very pretty shiny gold you are tucked into.  
  
You look around and realize you are in a bedroom, a gorgeous palatial [room](https://pin.it/1rm0xAV). A pretty chandelier from the high ceiling glowing in your eyes. A chandelier...similar to the ones you saw at...Kylo's club? All the memories of the last few days come back to you, hit you like a freight train.  
  
The dreadful memories.  
  
The most recent one, the gas station, the crazy man, the liquid he injected you with, that he said was made to kill you. But didn't.  
Kylo Ren brutally killing him, the blood splatter, going everywhere. Kylo saving you.  
  
He saved you.  
  
Why?  
  
He could of let you die. Let the man stick you full of it. Better yet you think it would be in character of Kylo to grab a bowl of popcorn, laugh manically, watch you agonizingly die, then torture and kill the man, torture everyone he knows, that he's ever met, purely for the thrill of it. Now that sounds like Kylo.  
  
But no, he let you live and brought you here, in this lavish golden room, in this comfortable bed. You hear faint, faint music ringing in your eardrums from below. Is this? Is the club below? Is this the strip club from the other day? Did that staircase lead to this room?  
  
You think of lifting the sheets off, to look and find out, but realize something.  
  
You are bound, your hands are tied, tightly behind your back and they hurt, _they hurt._ Burning deep into your wrists. You must have been tied up the whole time you slept.  
  
 _The bastard._  
  
You are weaker, you feel boneless, that potion, liquid, whatever it was, must still be affecting you.  
  
Kylo is a bastard, that one thing you know as absolute fact, of course, _he_ ties someone up while they are weak, beats them when they are down, but hey, he did say he once did have a soul and you are thankful that at least he found some spec of kindness in his cold, dark empty existence to take you out of your messy bloody stained clothes and dress you in a clean white nightgown.  
  
 _At least_.  
________________________________________________  
  
Kylo walks in, smiling as soon as he sees that you are awake.  
  
He's not wearing the same suit as before, he's wearing another satin luxurious black suit with a gold button up undershirt, his hands covered in large expensive, gold rings, one of his palms gripping a black cane with a gold, bronze snake shape around the grip, matching gold chains hanging around his neck on his exposed skin and chest, Kylo never buttoning his shirts all the way up. Still though, that _goddamn_ rosary. He has yet to find a way to get off. His other hand holding a cigarette between his thick fingers.  
  
He looks dashing, like the richest person in the building because, _well he is. I am._  
 _Superior. I must look like it._  
  
 _Everything has to match. Look nice._  
  
"Good morning, you seem well-rested"  
  
He is smiling at you, still not a full toothy grin but..Is he? In a good mood? For once?  
  
You look stunning, gold sunlight from the window hitting your features, you look so soft, so innocent, so _angelic._  
  
It's tempting. Lovely. Repulsive. And _fucking_ _infuriating._  
  
He wants to slap it off you. The glimmer in your eyes. The hope. The good. The purity.  
  
He has the cane between his long legs and looks down at you, high cheekbones prominent.  
  
You look up at him and you tense up, but the sound of his voice, almost...soothing? His smile, the fact he saved you. You relax your shoulders.  
  
"Cannot believe I am saying this Ren but....thank you for taking me out of those blood-stained clothes and not leaving me to sleep naked."  
  
You want to have hope because he has decided to keep you alive, there is indeed still good in him, still that angel in there deep, deep down.  
  
 _Pathetic_.  
  
"Are you also going to thank me for saving your life? Because do not get any ideas, little angel, I debated long and _hard,_ whether or not to save you"  
  
"But you still did, why did you?"  
  
"Good question, hm, not entirely sure, perhaps for my own self-interest? As I do with everything, maybe I like it, it amuses me, I can't read your mind but the hatred you feel of me, I know it's there, it oozes from your pores, I like a challenge, and that tiny glimmer of hate, it's going to turn you, and I can show my father the rest of his angels can fall"  
  
The thought, _she hates you almost as much as you hate yourself_ sparks in Kylo's brain but he buries it, hushes it right up.  
  
"No, no Kylo, I don't think so, _bullshit,_ I think you saved me because you didn't want me to die"  
  
Maybe...you think. If he is capable of saving your life, he can be changed. He can turn back. Now you have another mission. Maybe not to bring him back to rule hell but maybe, to get him to come back to heaven. You must try, keep trying to get through to him. Say his name again, _real_ name again.  
  
  
  
  
"Pfft, why would I want you to be alive? You have been nothing but an exasperation, no not because I give a shit, no I would _never_ like I said I _like_ a challenge, and you aren't the perfect little angel father thinks you are and I will chip away at your cracks until there is nothing left and you are a black hole, you are just _like me_ "  
  
"I am _nothing_ like you, come forth _Ben._ "  
  
 _Pathetic little girl._  
  
"No."  
  
"It's in you, Ben, please."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Ben, untie me, we can go back, please."  
  
Kylo's face _hardens._ The red of his eyes shimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"I won't untie you, you can't escape, that necklace binding your wrists? Has a pentagram embedded on it. My Knights were kind enough to fetch it, it weakens angels, how does it feel, bitch" He blows smoke in your face.  
  
Your mouth drops open.  
  
No. No.  
  
 _Yes. Yes._  
  
"You don't have to do this _Ben"_  
  
 _That's it._ He's had enough.  
  
Kylo leaps forward and digs his fingers into your hair, scratching the scalp so hard it draws blood and he yanks you by your hair out of the bed from the warmth of the pretty bedsheets and throws you to the cold floor. Your knees hitting the hard ground. _Ouch_  
  
There is a gold ashtray lying on top of the nightstand and Kylo places his cigarette there, _for later._  
  
  
  
He turns over back to you, walks slowly, standing so tall above, you immobilized on the ground, Kylo grabs your chin, pinches it, rough with everything he does, sitting you up on your knees, and forcing you to look up at him. Like a scared little kitten. Your face inches away from the bulge in his black pants.  
  
He forces your head back and forth.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, little cunt?"  
  
You are pleading, tears forming and stinging in your eyes.  
  
"You don't want me to touch you, do you?" -  
  
"No" he coos, his voice oddly soft, almost sounding sweet, shaking your head with his digits.  
  
"You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"  
  
"No," he says again, speaking for you, shaking your head, pressing your lips together in between his long fingertips.  
  
 _Almost sweet._  
  
"Good, this isn't about you, I wouldn't do it if you _wanted_ it."  
  
His fingertips now travel down your chin, down your neck, and to your gown.  
  
 _"No, please."_  
  
He steps back from you now, tossing his cane to his right hand, the hand he was just grabbing, pinching, bruising your skin with.  
  
  
  
His eyes are shimmering and almost warm, staring down at you. But the rest of his face, emotionless, cold, heartless, nothing.  
  
"You look so pretty, angel." He coos.  
 _Almost so sweet sounding._  
  
And after a short second, in the blink of an eye, Kylo whips, with all the strength he has, the cane across your face.  
  
Your face jolts to the side, and you immediately taste the copper forming in your mouth before the sharp, _sharp_ shooting pain rises in your cheek. You have to, you have to spit, spit out the blood filling up your mouth.  
  
The sight of your blood. As it did when he first fucked you. Oh, it gets him excited. Giddy. _Hard_.  
  
He's hopped on the adrenaline now, the power. You in such excruciating pain. _Fuck._ Exquisite.  
  
He wacks the cane across your other cheek again. And you choke out more, more blood splattering the gorgeously designed floor.  
  
You fall back to the ground unable to sit up on your knees anymore at the sheer force of the cane hitting you.  
  
Kylo tsks at you.  
  
C'mon, you aren't that weak. He thinks.  
  
There are bloody welts forming on your cheeks now, and Kylo, knows, knows because you are weak, more fragile now, it will take way more time for you to heal, and he can look at you, look at the evidence afterwards.  
  
Marks. Marking you. _Hm_  
 _He likes that idea._  
  
He pulls you back up, by the hair again, sitting you up on your knees and pushing you back lying you on your calves.  
  
He is annoyed by the nightgown now, covering you, he wants to see the blood on your cheeks drip down to your tits.  
  
You are balling, tears streaming fast, sobbing, sobbing so loudly, you are trying to be strong, not let him win, but the _pain_ , your wrists are _aching_. Your cheeks _throbbing_.  
  
He tugs your nightgown up over your head, and exposes you. Kylo deeply exhales at the sight of your naked body.  
  
You look so small beneath him, so _powerless_. It's so fucking intoxicating to him. This is his _high_ , only thing better than the actual fucking. His most favorite feeling in the whole world. After millions of years of existence, he can't think of anything better to live for. Your little hands tied behind your back. The way your eyes are all big, all doll-like batting your wet lashes searching his face for any sign of mercy, begging, begging for him to stop. _Stop stop stop_ your tiny voice keeps choking out over and over.  
  
 _Fuck,_ it makes blood rush straight to his cock, Filling up so quickly. He's had so much cunt, _so much,_ but he thinks he has never been as hard as you are making him right now.  
  
So what? He has a control problem, a god complex. He is a god. He thinks, _I am a god. Better than god._  
  
He's gotta get your bleeding mouth wrapped around his cock. _Has to._ Knows you never sucked a man off before. Such a good girl. A virgin mouth. Another hole to stretch open and make bleed.  
  
Another hole to check off the list. Kylo thinks.  
  
You get some measly hope, seeing Kylo turn around and rest his cane on the nearest gold wall, the end of it now stained in your blood. But the hope doesn't last long.  
  
He picks up his cigarette and takes a deep long drag of it, the nicotine and smoke going deep into his lungs, he relaxes.  
  
He walks over to you again, and he is scary, staring down at you, like he stares down everyone, like everyone is below him, _they are_ and he blows the smoke out in your face. You choke again at it fogging up your vision.  
  
"How about we make a bargain, angel, you suck my cock, I'll tell that inexperienced little mouth of yours what to do, and if you can make me cum,  
I'll remove the binds from your wrists..deal?"  
  
  
You nod your head quickly. _Yes. Yes. Yes._  
At this point, you have no choice. No other option.  
  
"A good girl til the end"  
  
Kylo scoffs, trailing his fingers, down to his prominent bulge, dick almost painfully hard now, he teases himself, palms at it.  
  
  
  
He gives you directions, of what he wants you to do and you listen carefully.  
  
"Start with your tongue, lay it flat on your chin, lick my cock all the way up, the white liquid at the tip, _you'll like_ the taste of it, drag it all the way down."  
  
He sticks the cigarette in his mouth so he can use both his large hands to unbuckle his belt, he throws the belt to the ground, you are so terrified, you jump at it, scared, he would hit you with it.  
  
Your fear, the fact you are trembling, tears and blood dripping _drop, drop, drop_ onto his expensive bedroom floor, he is so fucking hard, he thinks his cock might fall off, he imagines fucking your throat so violently that he disfigures your jaw, it pops out of place. Maybe that's what he will do. _Later._  
  
But no, he must teach you first, _discipline_. It's _important_. He is a ruler, a teacher after all.  
  
  
He zips his zipper down, tugs his pants down, and you can smell him, his musk, see how large his bulge is, you remember how big, excruciating, how it felt piercing into you, ripping away your innocence, forever. It's so close to your face. You try to control your sobbing, your breathing. Wanting to be good for him. Keep your end of the bargain.  
  
Kylo sticks his finger into his black, gold underwear, and tugs it down, slowly down his muscular thighs. He lets in a sharp breath as his cock is freed to the air and bobs straight up to rest on his stomach, he brings his suit jacket and shirt up, giving his now _painfully_ _hard_ cock room to breathe.  
  
Your eyes dart up and up, his dick just keeps getting longer and longer before you see his purple-red tip, and just like he said, there is precum, a lot, dripping down his shaft.  
  
He stands closer to you, large palm on the back of your head forcing you towards him. He's not as rough as before, and it's because he is teaching you. _Discipline_. Rules, it comes with power.  
  
You remember what he told you to do and you peek out your bloody tongue from your mouth, lay it flat on your chin, and the sensation of your warm tongue finally meeting his cock makes Kylo sigh out deep in his nose, breathing out smoke.  
  
You lick up like he said slowly up his shaft, and get to the white shiny liquid oozing out of him that he told you about, you taste it, and Kylo was right, it is a pleasant taste. You lick from his tip, gathering the precum in your tongue, and lick downwards.  
  
"Fuck, good girl" Kylo mumbles out, his shaggy black hair falling in his face as he looks down at you. He is pleased and you continue. You lick upwards again, blood from your tongue leaving a trail on his throbbing pale length and the sight of it makes him _dizzy_ with lust. You lick at his tip, tasting all his precum.  
  
He takes the cigarette from his lips so he can speak.  
  
"Stay like that, now suck, hollow your cheeks out"  
  
You do as he commands, sucking hard, too hard, your teeth graze him, it _hurts_ and even though he likes, no _loves_ pain, inflicting it, his dick, it's so sensitive and he doesn't like that.  
  
"Watch it! Fucking cunt, It's my cock not a fucking tootsie roll"  
Kylo scowls.  
  
  
He brings his cigarette, still burning away, towards you and you feel it, the heat of it coming near your arm, your left bicep, _no no no._  
  
 _Of course, this is Kylo's version of teaching._  
  
Kylo with a smug smirk presses the hot, hot side of the cigarette into your soft skin there, and you _yelp._ He twists in it deep, deeper, and you _scream_.  
  
  
"Let's try again, sweetheart, eyes on mine now, watch the teeth, breath out your nose"  
  
He finally takes the cigarette off your poor, now blistering, skin and places it back between his lips.  
  
Your arm is on _fire_. You are sobbing, you do as he says, not wanting him to burn you again.  
  
You look him in the eyes, and your mouth forms a little "o" as you suck around him again. Kylo is bucking into you slowly, fitting himself inch by inch as you breathe out your nose, and take more of him in as your mouth relaxes. You are shaking in pain, in agony, but try to stay as still as possible for him.  
  
He grabs your hair again, and forces your warm wet lips to move along with his thrusts, you almost fit him down to the balls, before you can't take it anymore. You gag and choke around him.  
  
And he groans.  
  
"You have to take all of me" he shakes his head.  
  
He brings the cigarette back down to your bicep. And you plead him, plead him, beg, thrash in his grasp, but it's no use, your arms won't break free, and he digs it in again in a different spot.  
  
  
 _"Fuck you!! Fuck you, stop!!"_  
  
Kylo stops burning you, and in a split second, he slaps you, slaps you hard across the face, across the bleeding welt on your cheek.  
  
He grips your chin in his digits and forces you back to look at him.  
"You fucking agreed to this, _did you not?"_  
  
He is _angry_ , then again isn't he always?  
  
  
He yanks your head back to his cock and growls out deep- "Open up for Daddy, you _whore._ "  
  
You open your mouth again in a little o and Kylo's patience is running very thin, he has to cum in your throat _now_. He shoves his cock through your tight warm lips and forces you down, down, tugs on your head up and down, quick and rough. Using you like a rag doll.  
  
Watching the messy saliva drool drip from around your lips, stretched wide around him, and land on your tits, mixing with the blood dripping from your face-  
He tips his head back, black blown out eyes rolling in the back of his head.  
  
Kylo is enraptured by it, watching you break under him.  
  
He is _winning_. _I always win._  
  
Kylo is close, sooner than he thought he would be.  
He grips your face, fucks into you deeper, deep and you take all of him, he forces you too. Salty sweat from his big palms burns into the welts in your cheeks. You wince. He chuckles. And keeps going.  
  
"Fuck, _yes"_ he's panting, breathing fast, and chest heaving. His inky hair stuck to his forehead, an animal. His thrusts are getting slower now. Balls tightening, so filled up with cum and aching.  
  
Your bloodshot eyes are squeezed shut, and Kylo hates _that._  
  
" _Look at me,_ \- look- at - me- when I cum, - _fuck_ \- down - your throat, you better, - swallow it, swallow- fucking all - of it" he groans out each word in time with each thrust.  
  
  
Once you look at him, your innocent, watery, eyes look deep into his, and he is looking into your _soul_. Seeing all of it. He is a goner.  
  
" _Fuck_!"  
  
He is snarling, shooting his thick spurts of creamy white cum into you, his long, thick cock so deep into your throat, you don't even taste it.  
  
He chuckles, and keeps you still, keeps you stretched out around him, and he pulsates, still shooting more ropes into you, he can't stop cumming, and wants to make sure every last drop of him is in your stomach. His bottom lip trembling. His cock now oversensitive. He softens inside your throat and winces, knowing you swallowed all of it, and slowly inch by inch pulls out of you.  
  
A moment passes and Kylo's breathing dies down. Coming back down from his high, one of the best orgasms of his entire life.  
  
He tugs his underwear up, zips his pants up. And tucks his shirts back into his waistband. He tidies himself back up. Runs his fingers through his hair. And puts the cigarette out in the ashtray.  
  
He is blissed out, grinning, he is doing this to you, and his second most fatal sin overwhelms him, pride.  
  
You collapse on the ground, sobbing.  
  
He grabs his cane and you hear his footsteps, he walks _over_ you, like you aren't even there, and the last thing you hear is the door shut. Just like that he's gone.  
  
You may have won the bargain, but he won, your eyes, the hope, it was gone and _he won._  
  
  
  
You are bleeding, bruised, burn marks litter your skin, your head pounding, your eyes burning, sore from crying so hard.  
  
  
Maybe you can't change him. He is a black hole. Inexorable.  
  
But you can't lie to yourself, deep down you feel it, your heart leaped, little butterflies flew around in your stomach when he called you pretty.  
  
You are so glad he cannot hear your thoughts.  
  
You liked hearing that. Liked the way his smooth voice said it.  
  
Despite all he is doing, at least he called you pretty. _Almost like you are a schoolgirl with a crush._  
  
And you are ashamed, you want him to say it again. Say sweetheart again. You almost felt safe when it seemed like he could be soft.  
  
 _"I wouldn't do it if you wanted it"_ he said.  
  
Something small, tiny, bubbling inside you says.  
  
 _Ironic_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Kylo kinda reminds me of Adam Sackler idk? Except like as a devil psychopath of course??


	7. lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo throws a ball and invites you.

This is what you know as fact, you make a list in your head.

Kylo Ren is a violent, abusive, sex-addicted, sadist, megalomaniac, the _only_ thing he cares about is power and himself.

Though he says he doesn't hate his father, he certainly will do everything he possibly can to go against him, to go against his family, to be its black sheep.

How could he think they didn't love him enough, you think. Han and Leia had told you before they loved him, missed him.

You don't even believe he is a being, he is like a chaotic force, doing whatever he pleases and leaving everyone behind him to suffer in his wake, his destruction. But as you learned yesterday, he has rules, there is a structure there in how he operates. He seems to have a plan, a goal, to turn you.

You want to turn him too. But you don't think you can, he's too far gone, enjoys it too much, enjoyed making you, others, suffer too much, for the first time, you lost hope. You are lost. Trying to call "Ben" out of him wasn't working, it seemed to unleash all his rage, only make him worse.

You may have liked the way he said nice words to you. The rare moment he did. May have liked the sound of his velvety voice. Maybe it did make your heart beat a little faster. Have an effect on you. But there's no way _you like him._

No, you hate him, you have to. You _hate, hate_ him. He's the embodiment of evil, in it purest. You are of light.

He saves your life, then beats you, burns you.

It has been five whole days. Five since those events occurred, you heard Kylo had been gone, off to Han knows where, all these days, and you really don't want to imagine where he is, what horrid actions he could be up to.

Some strippers had been sent to help you, they bathed you, still leaving you tied up, you begged them to untie you but they shook their head, saying they must obey Kylo's orders, but the bastard had promised he would untie you if you made him cum, and you did, you made him cum _hard_.

Your wrists hurt so bad, you can't even feel it anymore, your arms, still showing blisters, hurt so much, you just feel numb.

________________________________________________

The Knights are standing, close together, eyes following Kylo's every movement, they are focused on every instruction, as Kylo paces back and forth with his hands behind his back, giving his orders, of what he is planning.

"I want to throw a ball tonight, I want each one of you to clean this place _spotless,_ make it look presentable, lavish, I want everyone dressed to the nines, dancers wearing actual clothes, dresses, that I approve of, if I see even one spec of dirt, on anything, I will feed you your balls on a silver platter, are we _clear_?"

They all let out a harmonious "yes, sir." And scatter like flies, immediately.

Before one of the Knights, Cardo can join the rest, Kylo's wraps his hand around him and brings him close, taking him off to the side and whispering to him.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be too much to ask you of a favor, Cardo, I need you to fetch me the most expensive gown you can find, and have one of the girls bring it to my bedroom"

"You got it, you want it in gold like the other girls' dresses, boss?"

"No....no, not this one, make it sparkly, a dark cherry _red_."

________________________________________________

You are resting, one of the dancers kind enough to dress you in a fresh nightgown and carry you, wrap you warmly into the large bed. They deserve better, you think, those poor girls.

You don't hear any faint music coming from downstairs today, it's odd. It's quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Assuming maybe Kylo had returned.

So it startles you, makes you jump and shudder, hearing the door creak open, assuming it's one of the girls again, but it isn't.  
It's him.

He is silent, tiptoeing, towards you, you look right at him, at his face, the first thing you notice is he isn't clean-shaven like before, there's a dark goatee forming, hair on his chin and above his upper lip. It makes him look slightly older.

Kylo stands beside the bed, eyeing you down, quiet, his expression neutral, like he's just waiting for you to speak.

You notice he still has yet to find a way to take off the rosary. You still have him weakened, a small victory.

It's been five days since he's left you alone, and you don't want to give him any ideas, give him any more pride than he already has, that you are in any way desperate or, you missed him or anything.

"Where have you been?, you promised to untie me then just leave for five days with no warning?"

"You think because you are here my world just stops? I'm a powerful man, I have way more important matters to attend to than just a silly stupid girl."

"I am not stupid."

Kylo scoffs at that.

You search his eyes, part of you assumes he calls you stupid so much because he is being petty, and upset, you found one thing to make him weaker, being weak, feeling weak, must be his worst nightmare, you outsmarting him, you binding him, finding a way to reduce his power, yeah he must hate that.

"Oh yeah, how is that rosary treating your skin?"  
You tease. 

He goes quiet for a split moment, thinking of how excruciating it has felt, burning, leaving what very well might be a permanent red mark on his neck.  
Then he snaps back.  
"How is that necklace treating yours? don't try it, dumb bitch, you cannot outwit me"

You roll your eyes.

"After all you have done, the least you could do is keep true to your word."

"You really are a stupid girl, you made a deal with the devil, what did you expect?"

"Kylo, you said if I made you- cum, you would untie me"

The word 'cum' barely comes out of your mouth, feeling so depraved at it escaping your tongue. Images flashing in your mind of everything he did.

"I didn't specify when."  
He smirks.

You roll your eyes, again. Hating him. Hating him so much. And hating that he indeed did not clarify when.

A few quiet moments pass, and you stare out the window, away from his gaze, which you can feel still burning into you, feel all over you now.

He finally speaks.  
"I always keep true to my word, I will untie you, but first, I want to invite you to a ball my club is having tonight, if you agree to join me, sit pretty on my arm, have one last fun night on Earth, I will, I will go back to my kingdom, to hell." He pouts at that, looking awfully grumpy.  
Why does he not want to go back? You wonder.

Your eyes widen, you hope he is not playing games, lying to you. You sigh, you don't trust him, but if he wants you to go to a ball, you'll do it, anything to just bring him back.

"I accept your invitation, now, it hurts, please untie me"

Kylo lets out a sigh and finally does what you wish, he flips you over, uncharacteristically gently, pulling the necklace out of its ties with his long fingers, then he lays you on your back again, and you finally are free, you take a deep breath in and immediately rubbing at your red, wrists trying to soothe them You feel your whole body now relax, coming back to your senses, the strength restoring within you.

"There is a gown in the closet, it's for you, I can't wait to see it on you tonight, _angel."_ Kylo whispers low, then he turns on his heel, and like a gust of wind, just like that, he is gone again.

________________________________________________

The stripper girls help you, they help you get ready, they brush your hair for you, do your makeup, and you smile, laugh, they put you at ease.

"You ever strip dance before?" One of the girls asks you, putting a dark red color on your lips.

"Oh no, no, I haven't, no"

"You should try it, it's fun! Mr. Ren loves them. Maybe I could teach you!" She's smiling big at you.

You gulp and feel your heart drop once she mentions him.

"No, no, I am good, thank you for the offer though" you smile back at her.

This is fun, almost exciting, you think, being a human like this, the act of getting ready like this.

One other girl utters, "Oh, I can't wait to see your dress! I hear it's super expensive"  
You smile at her.

You have yet to see the dress Kylo told you about. You wonder if he picked it out for you. If it is like the rest of his taste, then it must be nothing short of stunning.

  
________________________________________________

Kylo is sitting in an ivory-colored booth, he is chatting with his Knights, he is wearing a black shimmering, [tuxedo](https://www.contemposuits.com/mens-black-red-fancy-dress-suit-paisley-vest-tie-set-fortino-6903.html?utm_source=googlepepla&utm_medium=adwords&id=51320962143&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIopnlj7SB7QIVB7zACh3zHAg4EAQYBiABEgJ1uvD_BwE), his undershirt and tie are a cherry red. He is gripping a red and black cane that rests on his thigh.

You walk down the long gold staircase.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, and you admit you aren't the biggest fan of the color he chose, red. You would have preferred white. But as you expected of Kylo's impeccable taste, the [dress](https://www.luulla.com/product/1320409/prom-dress-sexy-elegant-prom-dresses-wine-red-evening-dress-mermaid-evening-gowns-burgundy-prom-dress-lace-prom-dress-high-quality-graduation-dresses-wedding-guest-prom-gowns-formal-occasion-dresses-formal-dress) was breathtaking, long and flowy, and just wearing it you felt how expensive it was, it gave you confidence as you walked in it.

The big gold doors open wide at your arrival, you see Kylo's guard, Pryde dressed in a nice suit, nodding at you as you make the grand entrance and you walk in.

You stand there still, looking through the large ballroom, everyone looks stunning, opulent, it's far from the grimy club you remember before. Everything looks just as beautiful as the VIP lounge and Kylo's bedroom.

You look around for him.

All the Knights turn their heads and they notice you, their mouths drop open.

Kylo notices their reactions, he crinkles his eyes in confusion at what has captivated them so mu h, darts his eyes over where they are looking and his eyes light _up_.

Once he lays his eyes on you, time freezes.

He grins, big, his mouth slowly dropping open. You look-

 _God in heaven,_ he thinks. His heart beating faster and faster, loud in his chest, you look better than he imagined like he hoped you would look, you look like a _queen_. He thinks. His grin ticks up a bit at that thought.

He stands up, lying his cane on the side of his seat. He strides over to you, noticing you looking nervous as you try to spot him.

Your eyes wide when you finally see him walking towards you. He- _he ugh,_ you don't want to admit it but-  
He looks so handsome, hunky. The red linen of his suit matching his eyes.

"Join me" Kylo smirks, his puppy dog eyes going wide at you, he raises his brows. You know that's not a question.

He stretches his elbow out to you, wanting you to walk with him, wanting to walk you through the ballroom, to the dancefloor.

  
You say nothing, just look down at his offering and wrap your right hand around his left arm. Is _he_ being a gentleman? You can't believe it. He did talk about using manners. Maybe he is capable of having _some_.  
  


Kylo walks you slowly towards the dancefloor, where instead of everyone dancing and grinding on each other like your first encounter here, everyone is dancing elegantly, gracefully.

You suppose you could have a dance with him.

He reaches his huge palm out to you, and you look in his eyes, he looks...almost content? Like his head is clear for once. His smirk is reaching his eyes, crinkling and looking into yours as you place your little hand in his and he raises it to his lips, soft plump lips kissing the back of your hand.

"Dance with me."

You roll your eyes at that, nodding and smirking up at him silently saying "ok", and he brings you closer to him.

  
The music playing is lovely, slow, easy to dance to.  
You place your hand on his broad shoulder, your other hands join his at the right, and his other large palm grabs at your waist, and you both start swaying.

After a moment of that, Kylo brings his lips to your ear.

"You look ravishing."

Blood creeps up to your cheeks at the compliment.

"Thank you, it's a beautiful dress, must have been a fortune, you didn't have to-"  
He interrupts you.  
"It would be a fortune to other pathetic wealthy men, but it's nothing for me, I didn't have to, you're are right, but I _wanted_ to, if you are going to be on my arm tonight, you must have the absolute best, _angel."_

It almost feels nice. _Almost._ You almost forget you are dancing gracefully with a psychopathic monster. 

Kylo stands back and he spins you, spins you around in one motion then brings you back, even closer than before to him. Your chest presses lightly into his, your faces close now.

  
You search his eyes. His large pointed nose inches from the tip of your own nose. Your eyes travel slowly down to his pink plush lips, then up to meet his eyes again. You gulp.

"Why don't you want to go back to hell?"

Kylo gruffs.  
"Must we talk about hell now?"

"Yes, I want to know why you just left out of nowhere."

"I told you why"

"No, I don't believe that, I think maybe you wanted to get away from it because you didn't want to rule anymore, you wanted to _change_ "

Kylo rolls his eyes.  
"That first time I fucked you, I regret allowing you to cum, I regret saving your life, it's clearly gone to your head"

"No, _you've_ got to my head. I don't understand you, you are cruel one minute, then you do things like this."

Kylo sighs deep. He is silent. Clearly, he doesn't want to talk and just wants to dance.

Or maybe he does want to talk. After a moment, Kylo mumbles out.

"Did you speak with my mother before you left? Was she the one that sent you?"

"No, she didn't, I've only spoke with your parents a few times, they did talk briefly to me before I left though, all they said was to bring you home"

Kylo looks at the ground then meets your eyes as you both keep swaying.  
"You asked if I hated my father, no, if I was ever to hate anyone, it would be _her_ "

"Your mother, but she-

He interrupts you, grumbling.

"Is an old cunt, she never cared for me."

"She's your mother."

"She knew what I would become, my father _tried_ , but he still banished me, and she stood there and just let it all happen, did nothing, if I hate anyone, it's those who can do something, but choose to do _fucking_ nothing"

You consider, he speaks with such contempt for Leia. Perhaps why he feels like he can own the girls here, own everyone. Maybe own you.  
"Is this why you...hate..women, see them as possessions, beneath you?"

"Oh, please, _sweetheart_ , you are all my possessions, my chess pieces."

You hope that's a joke. Assume he is kidding.  
The world is not his chessboard. It's not funny to you.

"Fuck you."

"You want to." He smirks. And he dips you.

Kylo clarifies.  
"My hag mother has nothing to do with anything, I love cunt, what surrounds it, is irrelevant, I realize who I am, but don't think _that_ lowly of me."

You roll your eyes, and he goes silent, you go silent and you both just listen to the music.

In the dim gold ballroom light, the glow is hitting his features, and you being so close to his face that you can feel his breath on you, you observe his face, you notice there is way more than the one prominent mole beside his nose, there is another, and another, moles are scattered all over, you lose count, you really take all of him in like this.

He looks back at you, maybe doing the same with you. Taking you in. His eyes are searching yours. Or maybe he is thinking of another way to rape you, beat you, or burn you, it's unpredictable with Kylo. And you know he would do something like it in front of everyone. But you remember you are technically stronger than him now, your full powers restoring. Maybe that's why he is throwing this ball, buying you a gorgeous gown, taking you dancing. He's wanting your forgiveness, to go easy on him, since you know now you can beat his ass.  
And that makes you smile.

You lay your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes, trying to fall into the music and find some enjoyment with this.

After a few moments, of you and Kylo dancing in silence, gently, from his hand on your waist, he turns you around, faces your back to rest on his broad chest, he's behind you now, so, so close, heat radiating between you two, he lays his bear paw over your right tiny one and ever, ever so gently traces his fingertips up your fingers, up your forearm, all the way up to your shoulder.

And traces his digits back down again doing the same thing, giving you goosebumps all over.

He peppers soft, light warm kisses up your exposed neck, and below your ear.

Dipping his nose into your hair he deeply inhales the floral scent of it and he brings his plump lips to breath hot air into your right ear.

You are going weak in the knees underneath him. At his gentle, gentle touch.

His voice is so deep, so, deep, you tremble. And he whispers. "Thank you for this dance, my little angel."

And suddenly the warm body heat of him behind you is gone, his sweet velvety voice and hot breath in your ear no longer there. You feel cold now. You....liked how he was touching you.

Kylo is walking back to his Knights now, the song you just danced to finished.

You sigh. You just felt like you had been holding your breath the whole time. The nice cool air rushing back into your lungs, breath now. Breath.

You walk over and at the empty seat near him, you sit.

Much to your displeasure, Kylo barely acknowledges you the rest of the night, he lights up a cigar and smokes it, and stays quiet, stern expression, and just nods listens to his Knights as they converse. They'll ask for his approval time to time, saying "Right, boss?." And he will let out a grumble, "Mhm".

While one of them talks, Kylo finally acknowledges your existence, for a quick moment. It startles you. He traces his fingertips, ever so gently again, from your ankle, and traces up, up, up so slowly, to your knee, then reaches your thigh, he lays his palm on your midthigh, and gently, squeezes it. Your eyelashes flutter. _What is he doing_? Then he traces his digits back down your leg again, and once he reaches your ankle, removes, his warm, silky smooth touch from you again, goosebumps on every part of your skin now. You feel cold again.

After hours pass, it reaches midnight.  
You sigh out, then speak, tired.  
"I should get to sleep, goodnight."

The Knights all tell you goodnight. And you smile at them. You look to Kylo, he doesn't say anything. Emotionless.

You sigh and walk through the club, nod at Pryde and he wishes you a "good night's rest." 

As you walk up the stairs, you almost reach the top, before you hear someone whistle, it loudly echoes. 

It makes you yelp, and you're glad you grab onto the staircase handle and don't trip down the stairs, in your expensive dress.

You look down, and you see the tall dark figure, it's Kylo. Standing by the door.

He looks up to you, he winks.

"Sleep well."

And he walks back out to the ballroom.

You stay there for a moment, staring at the door waiting to see if he will come back.

He doesn't.

You get to the bedroom, shut the door, lock it.

You take your earrings out, the fancy expensive red ones the dancers had given to you. That Kylo had likely bought for you.

You sit on the big comfy bed, and you take off your heels, sighing out in relief. Massaging your feet. You start to unzip your dress. You didn't wear anything under it. When the girls dressed you they suggested it, suggested it be sexier, and "Mr. Ren would like it, to just slip it off you"  
You had rolled your eyes when they said that.

There is a dull ache, something deep.  
It's inside your lower stomach.

You think of his soothing voice, that whispered in your ear.

What was he doing? Touching you like that? He had _never_ touched you like that, never was gentle.

You stand up and slip your dress off, it falls into a red, shiny pool at your feet. You plop on the bed and sigh, naked now. You look at the beautifully decored gold ceiling. You place your hands on your face, and run them down. Frustrated.

Your hands rest on your neck,

Something, something _wrong_ washes over you.  
That ache, it's in your lower stomach, and it reaches down, down, to your cunt, to your clit.  
The wetness is forming, your inner thighs, shiny. Shiny now with slick.

You must ignore it. No. Angels aren't supposed to do that. You close your eyes. It just keeps replaying in your mind.

Vibrating into your eardrum, him saying _"M_ _y little angel, M_ _y little angel. M_ _y little angel."_  
 _The last thing he said._  
 _"Sleep well"_

The wetness is oozing out you now, dripping down. Your clit stiff, it's throbbing, blood filling it up. You can only focus on soothing the ache now.

Your hands, reach down your chest, to your tits, and you gently grab them, squeezing.

The small part of your brain now loud, telling yourself, you are wishing it was Kylo's, much bigger hands cupping them instead of you.

You fondle them, rub your nipples around. They are stiff now.

Your hands travel down further, you rest them on your stomach.

You can't. You can't.

But the way Kylo touched you, could he be capable of being gentle? Nice? Talk to you sweetly.  
Not hurt you.

His hands, his eyes, lips, kissing your skin, neck.

_"My little angel."_

Fuck it.

Just one touch.

You bring your dominant hand to the very top of your clit. And once one of your fingers grazes it, you gasp. Fuck it feels good.  
You drag it down, you feel how wet you are. So wet.

You don't know how to do this. But you know when Kylo used his powers and rubbed at it, it felt really, really good, and it made you cum.  
You don't want to think of that horrid day.  
But you want to think about his touch, his voice.

You rub your fingers back and forth on your shiny clit and you whimper, it's so sensitive.  
You try circles, they are uneven, you rub and rub.

Kylo's hand at your thigh. You imagine he reached it up higher and higher, you imagine he was rubbing at your clit, under the table, in front of everyone. You imagine cumming on his fingers.

It feels so good, so good and you can't stop, you won't stop, and it's building in you, building embarrassingly fast.

You rub hard, harder, your moans getting louder and louder, you head tipping back on the pillow.

You spread your legs now farther apart, your clit is so swollen.

Your mouth makes a little "o". Eyes rolling in the back of your head. _Building, and building. Right there._

_"My little angel."_

You snap, you convulse, and you are cumming, cumming so hard you see stars, you clench, clench so tight, around nothing. Imagining it was around him.

Your breathing goes down, and after a long moment, you come back to reality.

Clarity hits you, you don't know what has overcome you. You don't know what this feeling is, you don't know what the other angels will think of you, you don't know if Han will banish you to hell. If you are sick. If you are depraved.

But, this is what you know as a fact.

Kylo Ren is a violent, abusive, sex-addicted, sadist, megalomaniac.

He's the personification of all evil.

And you...

You _want_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and his parental issues smh. I love Leia! He's just mean.


	8. sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finding your way into Kylo's head, whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Kylo's perspective. He's just a big murderous meanie.

Oh, Kylo. 

He's enjoying himself, enjoying his last night on Earth. He doesn't want to go back, but since he made the deal with you, he has to keep true to his word. 

You really were the most vexing angel he had ever met.   
_But simultaneously, the most beautiful._

  
He had stayed quiet for the rest of the night. While you slept upstairs. While he thought you slept upstairs. 

One of the girls across the ballroom had winked at him. She was a pretty young thing. Naive, but he had fucked her before. She walks over, smiling at the Knights. She slips herself right on Kylo's lap. Brings her glossy lips to his ear and whispers at him. "You look so handsome, Mr. Ren." And wraps her arms around him. 

Kylo doesn't touch her. His hands still rest on his cane. 

He lets out a stern "Hm." Under his breath. 

She smiles at him, whispers in his ear again. 

"I'm wearing a plug, been wearing it all night, it's pretty, pink." 

She bats her lashes big at him. 

_Dumb whore._

"Is that so?" 

"Yup, I'm all ready for you, Daddy" 

Kylo's nostrils flare up at that. 

He doesn't like anyone trying to seduce him, he wants to be the hunter, wants to fuck on his own terms, but it's his last night on Earth, he thinks, what the _hell_? He could lay back and let her do the work. 

And that he does, she takes her tiny hand, grabs his, and walks him into one of the back rooms, a private room, for the "private" dances. 

After an hour, it's the middle of the night, and Kylo's arms are tucked behind his head, he's relaxing, on the white couch, his suit buttons loose, his legs spread wide, his eyes focused on the sight of her round fleshy globes bouncing up and down, fast and expertly, the way he likes. 

Her tight little asshole contracts around his thick cock, rises up the tip of him, then goes all the way down, doing it again and again.   
That's all fine, the tight, tight, tightness, it's making his dick feel amazing.  
But,   
Something is _wrong_. 

Not technically wrong, she is bouncing on him perfectly, as a good little slut would, grabbing onto the table in front of her for leverage and squeezing around him. 

She is sweating, moaning, moaning loud, "Oh, Kylo." 

No, that's not what they are supposed to call him.  
 _Pathetic sluts, they are all the same._

He rolls his eyes, and growls out.   
"No, call me by my real name, _my real name_." 

He slaps her ass, hard and she cries out, cries out "Daddy!"   
She sits on his thighs now, places her feet on him, still not slowing down her quick pace, she reaches her hand down to her cunt, her clit, and plays with it. 

No, no, Kylo hates that. This isn't about her.   
She didn't ask for his permission. _Must always ask for my permission. Always. It's a rule._

He is trying, trying not to think about anything but the need to cum, cum all over her ass. But a small thought inside him rises to the surface. 

  
He's hard, but he's not anywhere near as hard as you, the _irritating_ little angel, made him five days ago. 

Most of the men, even his Knights would kill to be him right now, to have these pretty, mentally unstable sluts worship at his feet, his dick. 

No, no he's not going to think about you. 

Sure, he is planning on turning you, and he's sure he is close to succeeding. The way you looked at him when you danced, when he touched you. 

He hopes, knows you are falling apart. Knows you have to be committing your first sin right now. If you aren't asleep. Knows the look you had before you went upstairs. _Lust_. 

Knows he is winning, like he always does. It's working. Crawling his way into your head. He grins. 

But it seems you have done the same to him. 

  
He closes his eyes, he, imagines it's you, imagines your mouth around him. 

But it's not you, and he... 

He can't do this. He can't believe it. For the first time. He can't cum. 

She is squeezing the life out of him. Bouncing so, so hard around him. 

He doesn't want to cum. Not in _her. The useless bitch._

The girl is so gone, chasing her orgasm, way too distracted, _good_ , Kylo reaches down into his suit pocket, he always keeps switchblades on him. 

He pulls out the red shiny one. The blade long and sharp. 

"You didn't ask me if you could do that, slut." 

"What..?"   
She's panting out. 

"Stop touching yourself, _now_ " 

She immediately stops. 

He tugs her hair, brings her back against him, tilts her up, and exposes her neck. 

Her pretty long neck.  
Kylo chuckles to himself, he brings his large palm to her mouth. 

In one swift motion, he swipes the blade at her neck, his hand muffles her screams, her blood squirts out, splattering all over the ivory floor. He swipes over the gash again with the sharp edge, then digs it in, all the way deep in her. 

He pulls the blade out and her blood pours out, all over the white couch. Staining it red. 

That rush, the adrenaline running through his veins now, _killing. Sweet sweet killing_. 

He must stab her again, he shoves the blade all the way back into the gash, and stabs her over, and over. 

He's grinning. 

He finally lets go of her, she is in fact very _dead_ , her blood dripping, dripping everywhere. She falls lifeless in front of him, on the ground. 

  
_Glad that's over._

  
He could finish himself off, tug his cock, and maybe now he might be able to cum all over her bloody corpse. He has done that in the past, to other girls he killed. 

But no, he can't get off. He doesn't want to get off now. Not if it's not with you. Below him, looking up at him.... _so innocent._

His breathing comes down, he groans out of irritation, at the thoughts of you _rudely_ interrupting him. Consuming him.

  
Kylo doesn't want to feel something. He hates feeling things. He buries it, buries it deep down. He wants to stay _numb_. Has been numb for such a long time. 

But _you stupid little girl._ You talk back to him. You are strong, and you are crawling your way deep inside his mind, making him act _fucking foolish. He can't feel. Sentiment is for the fucking weak. I am not weak. Not like my father._

He can't admit it. Can't. _He won't._

But he knows. He feels something. _No, pathetic._

There is a tiny, tiny flame igniting inside the black hole that is him. 

And it's _you_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo doesn't like feeling things. Relatable.


	9. sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally tell Kylo that you want him, but in typical Kylo fashion, he doesn't react the way you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers: Thigh riding :)))))) Kylo is mean, as per usual. Gross fluids.

Your eyes flutter open at the bright gold sunlight hitting your eyes through the window.  
After the night you had, and the intense orgasm you had, you fell deep, _deep_ asleep. And you feel weightless, well-rested, it was one of the best nights of sleep you ever had. 

You're under the covers but you realize you are still fully nude underneath. 

You must have knocked right out after touching yourself. 

_You touched yourself._  
 _Oh no_. 

The realization hits you, it wasn't a dream, it happened, you feel it, there is your dried slick on your fingers, you smell them, you have disobeyed everyone, everything. 

_It's bad. It's naughty. It's a sin._

But instead of feeling dreadful, you feel relaxed. Like a crushing weight has been lifted off you. You know it's _wrong_ , you know. 

But you also know, that you don't want to think about what you came to Earth to do. You don't want to think about Hell right now. You don't want to think about how you committed a sin. You don't...you don't _care_ anymore. 

Right now all you can think about is Kylo, you must find him. Must have him touch you again. Hear his voice again. 

You _want_ him. You _want_ him. 

You go to the closet and see a sheer, shiny gold robe hanging on a clothing hanger, you yank it off, and slip it on. You rub your eyes, and run your fingers through your hair. You take a deep breath, and you open the bedroom door. 

  
___________________________________________________

  
Kylo is grumbling, under his breath to himself, he's reading a newspaper. 

He's sitting on one of the couches downstairs and has changed his outfit from last night, now wearing a simple black button-up, soft black dress pants, and formal snakeskin leather shoes. 

The Knights took care of the body from last night. And they are away, on his orders. Leaving you and Kylo as the only ones in the club. 

He's reading through the missing persons section and he chuckles to himself, at a paragraph mentioning a priest. 

You are walking down the golden staircase, and once you get to the last step, you look around the lounge and you notice Kylo, or you assume it's him, since the paper is covering his face, but you know his voice, you know that quiet mumbling, echoing through the walls. 

You walk up to him, stand in front of him, and you freeze. Your heart is beating loud in your chest. 

You clear your throat, try to get his attention. 

But Kylo, he doesn't flinch, doesn't say a word to you. 

You clear your throat again. 

And at that, he peaks the newspaper down a tiny bit, and looks at you. His eyes quickly travel from your face, down to your neck and tits, he notices you wearing the robe, notices your nipples pebbled through the fabric, notices you must be naked under it. 

He flips the paper back up over his face. And grumbles out quietly- 

"Go away." 

You roll your eyes. 

You step up closer to him, your knees inches from his spread out ones. 

It slips out of you, the words on the tip of your tongue. You have to say it. You _have to._

Your voice is small. But you manage it out after a deep breath. 

"I want you." 

And there just like that, your shoulders relax. You finally said it. 

But Kylo, he isn't acknowledging your existence. He says nothing. 

You think, how can I get his attention? Then it hits you, _of course_. The easiest way to get his attention. 

You slowly, untie the fancy robe, and slip it off your shoulders, and it falls at your feet. 

You stand, awkward, a chill hits your exposed body. You don't know what to do. 

Kylo isn't fazed at all, he still says nothing. 

The bastard. _You hate him._

  
But you feel that same ache from last night, growing in your lower stomach, traveling it's way down. You clench your thighs together.

  
You hate him, but you want him. _Now_. 

The words stutter out of you again.

  
"Kylo....I.....I....want you." 

  
"Clearly." 

  
You feel humiliated. You whisper.   
"Please" 

"Don't make me repeat myself, I said _go away_."

You really don't understand him, last night he danced with you, touched you, and then ignored you and is ignoring you still. 

  
Traveling your eyes across his body, you consider. His lap looks so nice, you want to sit on him. 

He wants to deny you, fine, you think. But that ache. It's killing you. Your cunt is slicking up. 

The idea crosses your mind in that moment, and you smirk. 

You carefully spread your legs apart, above his knee, you can feel how wet you are already, your slick spreading on your inner thighs. You pause. 

Kylo doesn't flinch. 

You continue, you stand above him now, above his thick thigh. His pants look so soft. Slowly you sit on it, resting one knee between his legs.

You are spread out now over his thigh, and once you plop down on the fabric, and your stiff shiny clit touches it. You moan, loud. The sensation is incredible. You have to get more _, more,_ friction.   
You rock your hips slowly up and down. 

Kylo huffs, he finally, acknowledges you, he slowly folds the newspaper and places it to his side. Then he looks up at you, looks in your face, you're biting your lip, you're aroused, your pupils are expanding, and you are _desperate_. 

You look back at him, look in his eyes. 

He coos.   
"Ah, there she is, I know that look, the eyes of a _sinner_ " 

You feel embarrassed, you can't believe you are doing this, wanting to cum again so badly. You can't stop, it feels too good, and now that he is looking at you, it makes your hips move faster. 

"Please, please, please."  
It's all you can say, all you can moan out. 

"Really on my pants? You have any idea how much they cost?" 

His voice, his words, it's making you wetter by the second. You are breathing hard, chest heaving. 

Kylo is unbothered, he couldn't look more uninterested, his lips in a straight line just watching you, like he would rather be anywhere else. 

Your cunt is dripping, soaking through his pants, and you keep going, you move your hips in a circle now, slowly, your clit is so sensitive now, and you feel it, feel yourself getting so worked up, it's bubbling inside you quickly, but you don't want it to end yet. 

"No, no you don't, all your whore brain can think of now is me. You want me. So fucking badly that it's reduced you to this? _Pathetic. Fucking pathetic_ " 

That spot, that upper part of your clit rubs against his large thigh and you cry out. You are grabbing, clawing at his shirt, holding on to him. 

"Please, please." 

You just want him to touch you, just want him to put his thick fingers, on your clit, inside you, anything. You want him to pinch it like he did before. Rub it. Smack it. Anything. He's right, you are pathetic. And thinking of him, it's making you gush on his pants. 

"Filthy bitch, you think I'd want your disgusting slutty cunt?" 

You moan, it's building, building fast inside you, you ride him faster, harder, now, grinding, spreading your juices. His pants are indeed ruined now. 

The more he keeps talking, the closer you are getting to the edge. 

"Please... _please_." 

You tilt your head up and close your eyes, lost in the pleasure. 

"Please, please" - Kylo pouts and mocks at you. "Look at you, so fucking desperate you're humping my leg, whimpering like a little bitch in heat." 

You're holding onto his broad chest for dear life, grinding so deep, chasing it, so close to that edge, so close. 

"Mm..mm..fuck-mmf"   
You can barely talk, and you've soaked through his pants so much you can feel his smooth skin. You are making a mess, your juices everywhere. So messy you can hear the wet, utterly filthy noises. 

  
Kylo rests his hands on the couch, he is refusing to touch you. He just looks into your eyes. His face still impassive. 

His velvety voice, it's like a drug, it's coursing through your veins. And despite the fact, he is calling you vile things. You don't want him to stop talking. _Please. Don't stop talking. Don't stop._

He's right, you are acting like a dog, you are panting, drooling, so breathless, you moan out."   
"Please.....touch me... _Kylo...please_..I-" 

His lips form a subtle smirk.   
"Begging me isn't going to work, I have no use for you, I already tore open your nasty cunt, your mouth, you're not an innocent little angel anymore, no you're a _disgusting....useless...whore_." 

And after a second, finally, _finally_ Kylo touches you, he brings his fingertips, just his fingertips, to both your tits, to your fully erect, stiff nipples, and with the roughness as if he is going to tear them off, he _pinches_ on them.

Your mouth drops open, your clit presses hard, into his thigh and you can't take it... the sensations are too overwhelming. The friction on your throbbing clit, his voice, his eyes, _him_. 

You stop moaning, go silent and it washes over you like a tidal wave. Your mouth hangs open, you jump, you dive off that edge and your legs shake, shake violently and you gush, _gush_ hard, slick pouring, wetness oozing out your sensitive swollen cunt, you clench, and squeeze and contract around his soaked thigh. You finally scream. And it echoes loud off the walls. You ride it out, rub your puffy pussy lips on him until you are sobbing, until you come back to reality.

  
You can't stop shaking, you're breathing fast, so fast, you are heaving, your clit is too swollen, too oversensitive and you start rising up, you rubbed it on him so hard, your clit is throbbing, so engorged that it's becoming painful. 

You need to take a breather, need to understand what just came over you. But Kylo...he doesn't care. 

"Get the fuck off me, dumb cunt" 

He shoves, shoves you, _hard_ , off of him, off his thigh, and with a loud thud, you drop to the hard, ivory floor. You sob out. And you land smack on your face, on your front, at his feet. 

"Look at this, you fucking ruined them, you got your nasty whore cum all over my, _very_ expensive pants"   
His hand is on his thigh now, he is feeling the soaked, _soaked_ fabric. He is fuming. 

You choke out, "I'm...- I'm sorry." 

He mocks you again, his deep voice lifting to a higher pitch.   
_"I'm sorry_ , _oh I'm sorry_." Then he growls out normal-  
"Yes, tell that to my fucking dry cleaners,   
He is yelling now, face beat red, "Goddamnit, you stupid slutty bitch." 

You are face to face with his shoes now.   
You are shaking, scared to move.   
He continues, he is raging. 

"Oh, and what the fuck is that? Hm? _angel_ "- he says with sarcasm, - "is that your filthy cum on my floor? The floor I just got refinished?"

You look to your right, and sure enough, beside his shoe is a little puddle, a wet puddle and for certain, you know it's your cum.

  
His crooked teeth are grinding, he grits out.

  
" _Clean it._ " 

You don't move, you can't. 

"Can you not hear me? Useless cunt. I said _clean it_!" 

You are too slow for him, and in the split of a second, his foot meets your face and he kicks you, kicks you _hard_ , like you are a dog. No, no it seems at this point, he would treat an actual dog with more respect. 

You cry out, and you move quickly. 

You crawl to the puddle, the small wet puddle, and you gulp. It's disgusting. You shake your head. 

You seem to still be too slow for him as he presses his foot, his lovely black shoe, on the back of your head. He pushes you down, down, _down_ until the tip of your nose feels the wetness of it. 

"Really? This is when you decide to get shy?" He forces your head, your face into the puddle, and you stick your tongue out, stick your little tongue out and your taste buds meet your cum. 

"Lick it, lick _it all up_." 

You are sobbing, the pain from his foot hurts, he is crushing your face into the floor now, And tears are streaming down your face, running down your cheeks, they are falling into the puddle, you are licking, doing what he says, and cleaning it with your tongue, your cum tasting almost sweet, and mixing with the saltiness of your tear droplets. 

  
You know you have your powers. Know you can use them. But....you don't want to. You are so scared, his voice louder than it's ever been. You are frozen in fear. And even though you have your powers, you have never felt so weak, so weak and pathetic and stupid as you do now. 

He is practically stepping on you now, like you are the floor itself, and you wish you could be, wish you could disappear into the floor and become nothing. Be anywhere, anything else but you and here. 

You don't understand why you have upset him so much. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want to seduce you? For you to want him? Or maybe he did mean it when he said he wouldn't do it, doesn't like it, if you wanted it. 

Your little tongue has gathered it, licked every inch of the puddle, and you lick over it again, and again, just to be sure, just so he can be satisfied. 

"Swallow it, swallow your filthy slutty juices, c'mon, _show me_." 

He removes the crushing force of his foot, his weight off your head, and you feel like you can breathe again. The back of your head, now throbbing. 

You look up at him, your tear-filled eyes look up at him pleading, and you do it, you gulp it all down, and you swallow it. 

And you stick your tongue out, to prove it. You hope he is satisfied. 

And to your surprise it seems he is, his lips tick up a centimeter. 

Kylo looks down at you, the crimson of his eyes now a tiny ring around his dilated pupils. You wish he looked like his actions. Wish he looked horrible and vile, and cruel, and evil. You wished he looked like who they said he was, who he is, the devil.  
But no, he is angry, and he is wild. And so, so beautiful. He is glowing, and to you, he looks like an angel. 

You can't stop the smirk, the smile forming on your face, as you look at him.

But Kylo doesn't like that, nope, obviously not. You can't be enjoying yourself. Not with him. He thinks. 

He raises his foot to your stomach, kicks you with all his strength, whacks you right in the abdomen and you plop back down, your face laying flat, your cheek touching the puddle of your cum and your tears that you just, licked, just swallowed, because that's what he said to do. 

Then you feel it again, his foot, his shoe, the dirty bottom of it, on your other cheek, and he presses, _presses_ it into your face. 

Without another word, Kylo looks down at his newspaper, picks it up, and opens it, and he goes back to reading. Leaving his foot on your cheek. leaving you naked, below him, like this.

He is breaking you, breaking you so he can put you back together. He is forming you now, forming you into this sinner, this weakling, and in his words, a whore. 

You are not weak physically, you are an angel, a strong, smart angel, but he is changing you, is making you weaker, than you have ever felt. He's right, you are pathetic, you feel pathetic. 

You could fight him now, could turn back now, stay an angel. But, you don't. You. Want to stay. Stay here. With him. _Underneath_ him. 

But his need for power, you realize now he is smart, smarter than you. He knows the game, knows how to get people to do whatever he wants. He gets in their head. And he is in yours now. Doing what he demands. Doing what he does. He must have control over everything. Everyone. That must be why he is doing this. Discipline. His rules. _A ruler_. He knows he is turning you.

You are breaking, he is tearing at your cracks, like he said. 

That's not the worst part though, the worst part of it all is that, 

You, you are just _letting_ him.


	10. ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights inform Kylo of the current state of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: Violent porn! Kylo kills reader twice, quite brutally, but, again she is immortal so she doesn't stay dead. But Mr. Ren still do be a twisted individual.

"Hey, boss we....got some... news"   
Cardo is hesitant, he stands behind Kylo looking at him in the mirror. 

Kylo grits his teeth. He doesn't say anything, just death stares at Cardo, as if to say - _well, go on._

Cardo gulps, he takes a long step back, preparing for Kylo's reaction.   
"We have heard, that Hell.....Hell has a new ruler, you have been... _replaced_ " 

  
Kylo is sitting in one of the fancy guest rooms. The room has a huge gold mirror and Kylo is staring at himself, his eyes burning into the reflection as if he could shatter it with just a look. 

He doesn't say anything, he just clenches his fist, nails digging into the skin. 

After a long, long silent moment, Kylo grits out under his breath. 

" _What_?" 

"You've been replaced." 

"Yes, I fucking heard you, leave, _get out_ " 

"Right away, boss"  
Cardo immediately sprints out and shuts the door. 

Kylo inhales a cigarette deeply, rests it back in the ashtray, and he continues to stare at himself, after this morning he had sent you to the bedroom upstairs. He was finally ready, ready to go back to his kingdom, his kingdom he assumed needed him. But now, realizes they don't. He has been _replaced_. They have chosen another king. 

And he realizes that, because of _you_ , he is weak, and getting weaker. If he goes to hell, he's not sure he can win the crown back, from whoever wears it now. It seems you are the only one who might be able to get that pesky rosary off him. 

Kylo analyzes himself, he looks closer and closer, running his hands through his locks, he notices, - _oh fuck no - no no no._

There is little grey strands, at his roots growing in. Usually, Kylo has got it dyed, but the weaker he gets, it seems, the longer he wears the rosary, the more it is physically showing his true age. 

"Fuck." Kylo gruffs out. He hates the reflection looking, snarling back at him. He slams his closed fist into the mirror, glass pieces shattering everywhere. And he does it again, and again. Until his knuckles are busted until the skin is broken and ripped open and his hand is bleeding, dripping all on the smooth white carpet. 

He has been avoiding you. But now, he must find you. 

________________________________________________ 

Cardo, walking fast out the door, is going to meet with the other Knights. He has noticed Kylo has become weaker, and he is thinking of a plan. 

"Kylo is weak, I think he's only getting weaker, I think he's aging." 

Cardo says to one of the other Knights, Kuruk. 

Kuruk at first doesn't believe him, they have thought in the past about a plan to take down Kylo, kill him. But they knew he would just overpower them. 

"So..so you think _maybe_ he can die? It's killing him?" 

"I don't know, all's I know is that, if this is our chance to finally take down the bastard, then we gotta _take_ it." 

Kuruk looks to the other Knights and they nod. Cardo smirks. Maybe he can really convince them that it's possible to murder the boss. 

________________________________________________

  
It's been a few days since you last interacted with Kylo, and you didn't bother looking for him, and you were scared, considering last time you were together you came all over his thigh and licked it from the floor. You didn't want to upset him again, you figured hell finding a new ruler perhaps made him angrier than usual. 

Two of the Knights informed you Hell no longer needed Kylo. And you didn't know what to do. You didn't know if you wanted to leave. Or stay. You just wanted to see Kylo again. 

There is a big, elegant mirror beside the closet in the bedroom, and you are looking at yourself. Your hair tousled, your skin glowing, the skin he was getting under. You can see the faint evidence, on your cheeks of what last happened with Kylo. How he treated you, kicked you, stepped on you. Your heartbeat ticks up. You wish being around him wasn't like walking through landmines. You wish you understood what he was thinking. How he was planning all this out. How it was actually working. _How, how?_

He was a mastermind. A puppetmaster, _no, the_ puppetmaster. And you were a puppet, he was just playing with your strings. Everyone is just his puppets. He was right it seemed. Always right.   
You can't outsmart him. 

You take in your appearance more, you are curious. Are your wings still there? Is Kylo's effect on you starting to show? In more ways than just physically? 

You drop your morning robe, and your beautiful nude body reflects to you. You sigh. You close your eyes, take a breath, and spread out your wings. 

You peek open your eyes, and your mouth drops, in horror. What you were always afraid of, it's happening. Your beautiful white wings are now outlined in black. _Transformation_. 

_No, no._

Now you can't deny it. It's looking right at you. _No, you_ are looking right at you. Except you aren't even you anymore. You don't recognize the girl in the mirror. _Shameful_. You aren't even thinking if the other angels, Han, or Leia are disappointed. If they are ashamed of you. All you can think of is how ashamed you are of yourself. 

Tears start forming in your eyes and are dripping from your lashes, as you look at the ground. You don't want to look at whoever this is that you have become. 

You're lost in thought, in shame, before it shakes you to your core. The door ripping open. The sounds of growling, sounds of an animal. 

It happens so fast, you can't process it, Kylo's large hand, clawing, and squeezing at your throat. Slamming you into the nearby gold wall. He is _seething_. 

Kylo holds you up, solely by the throat, your feet dangling and the impact so hard, the wall has a shape of you in it, from your body's strength.

" _Listen carefully bitch_ , you take this fucking thing off me _now_ , or I will shove my hand so far up your cunt I'll rip out your uterus, rip out every organ one by fucking one and I'll make you watch as I feed them, feed _you_ to my hounds."   
He is snarling, spitting at you. His face so close to yours you feel it, feel his hot breath right on your faintly bruised cheeks, as he spits the venom at you. 

You're trying to breathe, trying to get any words out. You could push him off you so easily. But, again, you don't fight him back. You are frightened. You know he _means_ what he says. 

"I- don't- I - can't-"   
You choke out. But he is squeezing so hard, it's impossible to say anything clearly. 

The rosary is burned into his skin, if you try to get it off him now, it will just make the pain worse, there is no way you can take it off him now. 

Kylo searches your eyes, and he loosens up his brutal grip to let you speak. 

"I -- can't, it's -burned - in-nto your---skin, I can't-!" 

He slams your head back into the wall. Then does it again. 

"Fucking _liar_." 

"I'm not- I'm - not -lying" 

"Yes you are, I see right through you, you can keep lying to yourself, but you can't fucking lie to me." 

He slams your head back again, and then finally releases you, and you collapse, you choke out, sobbing, inhaling huge gulps of air as it hits back into your lungs. 

  
Kylo starts pacing, and your eyes turn up to look at him. He's got his hands in his pockets, and you notice he looks a bit different than before, his hair is slightly greying now, and he is uncharacteristically disheveled, red button-up shirt loosened with dark blueish eyebags under his blood red-colored eyes and you notice his right knuckle has a bloody deep gash. 

You take deep breaths in, - 

"I'm not- lying Kylo - I don't know how - to get - it off you" 

Kylo sits on the bed, running his hands through his hair. He is thinking, but his eyes can't help but turn to you, your wings are out. This is the first time he has seen them, and his mouth opens at the sight of you. His mind goes blank, raging thoughts now rarely quiet, you look so beautiful, you are _mesmerizing_. For a split second, he reaches over his head, to his back. Remembering his wings, when they were white. He then smirks, seeing the onset of darkness through yours now. 

"Stay like that."   
He utters. 

Your head is pounding, it takes you a second to register his words. But you do, you stay crumbled on the floor. 

"You are....beautiful......just _magnificent_." Kylo mumbles the last word to himself.

  
An idea forms in his head, an evil one, of course, he can feel his pants getting tighter, as he takes you in. You are submitting. You are not fighting him back. Not anymore. He wants to hear you say it. _Daddy_.

  
He thinks his brain might completely shut down if he can get it out of you. He'll know he's got you, hook, line, and sinker.   
He is quiet, contemplative. 

So you decide to speak,   
"You don't make any fucking sense, you act like you want me, then are cruel, malicious, then you pull me in, you entice me, with kind words and gestures, it doesn't make sense." You keep your head down. 

After a long sigh at your words, he replies. 

"You don't understand how manipulation works, do you?" 

You burst out, you are crying.

"I told you I wanted you" 

Kylo simply chuckles at that. 

"Precisely, and that's where you fucked up, you don't want me, you clearly can't handle me, all you want is to sin, to turn." 

You turn up, look at him. His legs are spread far out, and he is palming at himself, at the growing huge bulge forming fast in his pants.

  
"No....I want _you_.... _Daddy_ , I meant it...I meant it."   
You sob, you repeat the words under your breath. You..do.. you know, you mean it. 

  
Kylo's mouth falls open.....he didn't.... _he didn't_..tell you, yet, to call him that...he didn't _have_ to.   
_Fuck, you really are an angel_.

But there is no way you actually want him, _no, no nobody_ has ever actually wanted him. He is too much. He thinks. But...but.... _perhaps_....you do. You are such a fast learner. 

His eyes are wide, he can't speak. He stops moving. This is the first time you have ever seen him in such shock. 

You look back to the ground. You tread carefully now, and just wait for him to speak, say anything, give an instruction. 

Kylo takes a deep breath, he needs your sweet little mouth around him now. He wants to see just how much you want him. If you _really_ mean it. He's in disbelief. 

He finally utters out.  
"Crawl to me." 

  
You bite your lip, you sniff. And crawl up to him, slowly, sitting back on your calves, resting your palms on your thighs, you are clenching together, you can feel the wetness forming there, you can smell it. 

You look up at him, but unbeknownst to you, that's a mistake. And Kylo's hand leaves from his now very prominent bulge, and the back of his hand, the one with blood on the knuckle, whips across your cheek brutally. You cry out. And he forces your face to look back down. 

"Do not look at me until I say to." - he scoffs   
"fuck, use your brain for once." 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Kylo shakes his head. He backhands you again, harder. The metallic taste of blood forms in your mouth again at the force of it. 

"I'm sorry - what? _Hm_? Finish the sentence." 

His voice goes so deep, you tremble, you feel it rattling in your bones, he is looking down at you, deadpan.

  
"I'm sorry, Daddy." 

He lifts your chin, with the lightest brush of his fingertip. You look at him, eyes big, puffy, you sure look sorry. You are whimpering. _So needy_. And your little feminine voice saying those words. It has done something deep to Kylo. You are getting him so painfully hard for the second time now. He can barely think straight. But he has to focus. 

He leaves you like that. And brings both his hands to the zipper of his pants, unzipping them slowly.   
"Keep your eyes fixed on me now, Daddy's going to teach you how to jerk his cock." 

You nod your head, your eyes flutter up at him, putting on the cutest face, pout you can. 

Kylo's face softens, just a tad, at you. If you truly want him, truly will let him do anything and everything to you that he wants, without using your powers...then he knows you are different...something.. _special_. Not just an angel he's corrupting for a thrill. 

"That what you want, little girl? _Tell me_." 

You bite your lip, "Yes, please Daddy." 

Your manners, they please Kylo, he smirks and works at his pants. 

You try not to look down, but as Kylo finally frees his cock from his trousers, your mouth starts watering, your thighs clench harder together, you remember how pretty his cock is. He lets out a deep sigh, as it's free to the cool air, and he wraps a hand around it, gripping it tight at the base, he is so painfully hard, the skin to skin friction makes a small moan escape him. He needs to relax now, his heart is pounding fast now, the way you are looking at him. Sitting so pretty and small. He takes deep breaths, and brings his cock so, so close to your face, stroking it slowly. 

With his other hand, he grips yours and brings it to his cock, you can see it now, veins bulging, pre-cum running down his shaft. His tip is so swollen. You dart your tongue out, wanting to taste it, suck on it so bad. But you resist the urge, hoping if you're good for him, he'll let you. 

His huge hand completely engulfs your tiny one, and you attempt to wrap your fingers around him, but your middle finger barely reaches your thumb. 

His skin is so smooth, soft, you like touching him, like that it elicits a groan in his chest. 

He moves your hand in his, shows you how to jerk him off. 

"Like this- _oh - fuck_." 

You move your hand, give him slow strokes, the way he is showing you. 

"Grip it tighter, yes like that, now take your other sweet, _little_ \-- hand and-- and massage Daddy's balls." 

Kylo adjusts his black boxers more, down his thighs, freeing his full balls. 

You grip his cock tighter, as his hand leaves yours, and he digs his fingers in your hair, and you do as he says, you bring your hand to his balls and gently squeeze. 

He tilts his head back, and groans. 

  
" _Oh, fuck_ , now, suck me, like I showed you before." 

You wet your lips, and your heart races in anticipation. You want to taste his pre-cum again. Want to lick it all up. And you do, you bring your little tongue to his tip, and you lick at it, then hollow your cheeks out, and you slowly suck at him, take him down so your lips meet your hand, and you continue tightly stroking him. 

Kylo's eyes are shut, fluttering, he is intoxicated by you now, groaning out deep, his fingers wrapping your hair up and nails digging in your skull. 

You work on him, stroking him faster, going to his base to the tip, sucking, licking on his swollen head, and breath through your nose, taking him deeper and deeper. Your tiny hand can barely fit both his big balls in your palm, but you still massage at them, staying focused on being good for him. You keep your eyes on his face. 

Kylo can barely talk, his eyes rolled back, he is pleased, _very pleased_ , the way you are learning so fast, doing what he says, what he likes. You look so ethereal, _such a beautiful little whore._ But it's not enough. No, he has to erode your limits. 

You wrap your hand around the very base of his cock, breathing deep through your nose, you take him, inch by long, thick, inch, licking at every bulging vein and sucking, slurping him up, and your lips meet to your hand. 

Suddenly, Kylo opens his eyes, blown-in lust, he reaches down and takes your hands off him. He grips your cheeks, your face in both paws, and he starts bucking his hips into you. You rest your hands at your thighs again, and you take him, you relax your jaw and let him fuck your face. 

He thrusts all the way out of you, he grips his cock and rubs the blood-filled head across your lips, across your cheeks, getting your spit and his precum all over your mouth, chin, cheeks. 

Kylo chuckles, he moans out. 

" _Fuck yes_ , stick your pretty tongue out." 

You do what he says, you lick at your mouth, you taste him, and you stick your tongue out all the way. 

He slaps the swollen head of his dick on your tongue, over and over, before thrusting all the way in your open mouth. His dark pubes brush right up on your nose and you inhale his musk. 

  
He holds you like that, and he chuckles again, his hair falling all in his face, as he looks down at you, you bat your eyes at him, keeping them wide, innocent, as if your eyes have no idea, what filth your mouth is doing. 

Everything about you, that you are doing to him. He knows he is getting close. 

Kylo brings his fingers to your nose, and pinches it, _hard_ , his other hand on the back of your head, forcing you, keeping your mouth wrapped around his cock. 

You tremble, all air escaping you. _Oh no, no what is he doing_. You've been good for him. You think. 

"You sure you want me? How badly? _Hm_? Bad enough that you'd die, willingly? If I got bored, felt like killing you, in creative ways, for my pure _amusement_?" 

You tap at him, tap at his thigh. It doesn't faze him. He won't release you, he just holds you tighter, leaving you completely unable to breathe. You can just muffle under him. 

He smiles all toothy grin, at you. As you struggle, the realization hitting you. Your eyes going dark, turning bloodshot. That he's going to kill you, again. Make you die, of asphyxiation on his cock. 

_Of course, he would, of course Kylo would fucking do this_. That's the last thought your brain can process, before the oxygen leaves it. 

Your eyes are bulging, your face, turning blue now. 

You claw at his thigh, but everything is fading out, going blurry. 

He just smiles, keeping his cock balls deep in your throat, keeping your nose pinched. 

Your vision becomes black spots, the numbness, consumes your body, each body part shutting down before your face is fully purple, your hand finally drops, every muscle goes limp, and your body temperature becomes ice cold. Your face starts to drop, but Kylo leaves you up by the hair. 

You are _gone_. 

He waits, he doesn't move his hands, and waits for the life to come back to your body. He's just chuckling at you, limbless, lifeless. Your lips still stretched big around his cock. The only warmth in your body now. 

It hits you like a bolt of lightning, your body snapping back alive. Your heartbeat returning in your chest, the blood rushing back through in your veins, thoughts coming back into your brain. 

Your eyes flutter open, taking it all in. Realizing what just happened. But you can't take in air because Kylo is still on you, taking all your senses. 

  
Kylo chuckles.   
"Oh, your face was so amusing, you looked so scared, _pathetic little bitch_ " 

Movement returns to your muscles, and you realize you can stop him, can use your strength to push him off. But you _don't_ , you don't claw at him again. 

If this is how he wants you to prove it to him, _fine_. 

Once all the warmth returns to your body, you bat your eyes at him, and you close your lips around him, sucking, sucking on all of him, forcing yourself, your nose, that he is still pinching, deep in his pubes now, his scent, _him_ , consuming all of you. 

"Fuck." Kylo groans deep at that, gripping your hair, scratching in your scalp, forcing you harder.   
" _Good fucking girl_."   
He is so close now. 

And you are looking up at him, your eyes completely bloodshot, him choking you, collapsing your lungs so hard, there is a blood vessel popped alongside your pupil. 

His grip on your head loosens a bit, and you bob your head up and down on him, as much as you can and Kylo's eyes roll back, he grits out "fuck, fuck, fuck." He thrusts into you, still digging his fingers on your nose. 

One, two, three, more deep, hard thrusts in your throat, and Kylo's thighs are shaking, he can't take it anymore. You look so pretty, so utterly beautifully destroyed beneath him. He is howling, _growling_ , shooting his creamy cum inside you, painting your throat white, and it gargles in your mouth, he keeps cumming, holds you still, as his orgasm rocks through his body. He fills up your mouth so much, his cum seeping through, dripping out of your lips, and falling to your thighs. 

You are choking, gagging on him, his thick cock and his seed completely filling up your taste buds. He is all you taste now, all you smell, all you see. 

Kylo is heaving, he is taking in deep breaths, crashing down from his high, still keeping you wrapped on him, still keeping you from getting any air. 

Your body spasms, you are choking now, choking on his cum filling up your throat, face turning blue again, the warmth of your body turning cold again. 

The sparkle from your eyes leaves once again. It all goes black and every inch of you cold. Kylo's cock finally softens in your mouth, and he finally releases his tight, rough, grip on you. 

  
You collapse on the ground. Your wings go back in your body again, disappearing. Lifeless, gone again. Kylo sighs, he shakes his head. "Silly girl." 

He brings up his boxers, tucks his cock back in his pants, and zips them up. 

He stands up, above, you at his feet, and with his big arms, and the strength he still has, he picks you up, your little nude body. And lays you in the bed. 

You look so peaceful. Kylo takes you in like this, he sighs to himself, and he lays beside you, he sees a strand of your hair fall in your face, and moves it out of the way so he can look at your pretty, now sleeping face. He also sees drops of his cum on your chin, and brings his thumb there, gathering it and placing back between your lips. 

"Oh, little angel, you are fascinating, it devastates me to admit, but I almost _like_ you." 

Kylo calms his breathing, tries to come down from the shattering orgasm you just gave him, he turns to lay on his back, looks up at the ceiling, places his arm underneath his head to rest on. He considers. 

He could go back downstairs. You had made him cum so much, been so good for him, he is sleepy now. His dark eyelashes fluttering. He could sleep in the one of guest rooms like he's been doing. But he doesn't, he doesn't want to move, the bed is so comfy. And he likes looking at you. He takes another deep breath, and his eyes close. His body gives out, and he is falling. Falling deep into sleep. For what may perhaps be the first time in many centuries, he is falling asleep beside someone. Falling asleep beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a plan for this story, and future chapters are mapped out, so updates should be consistent! :) Also, imagining Adam with grey hairs is hot to me, so I had to make Kylo kind of a silver fox daddy, whoops.


	11. kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the abode of the damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter entirely from Kylo's perspective! Hell I visualize being similar to the sith citadel in TROS. Also fixed some of the grammar errors in previous chapters sorry about that :) Might have got carried away with the fonts and languages for this.

It's all dark before the visions start, you are screaming, well trying to, but there is no sound coming out of you. You are running, for your life, brushing past the trees of the deep woods, you hope it won't catch you. Once it gets you, it's over, you know it. It will take your life, your soul, essence, everything, it will _take, take, take_.

It, whatever it is, the monster. You know it's there behind you, you sense it, feel it in your bones, but you can't look back. You just run and run, trying to make any noise, trying to scream at the top of your lungs, hoping, somebody, anybody will save you, but you are mute, and they can't hear you.

It's quicker than you, however, and it's got you. The big black fog wraps its claws around your throat, and you try to fight it off, but it overpowers you with ease. Writhing underneath, you cry out, still no noise. You look at its face, begging for mercy, the pale moonlight shining on the smoke figure, but it's just darkness, all you see is darkness, as the creature pins your arms, consumes you, claws it way into you, rips all your power out of you, until you feel it, feel nothing, no more fear. The fog, it glares you in the eyes, and you see it, it has eyes, red and radiant.

You are deep asleep, in your nightmare, that is so vivid, feels so real, your lips are trembling, eyes fluttering ever so lightly.

But Kylo is awakening now, the next day, he had slept next to you. He doesn't open his eyes, still in the state of becoming conscious.

He rolls on his side to face you, and his nose rests in your hair that is tousled on the pillow, he inhales the lovely scent deeply, and Kylo, his voice quiet, low, raspy, - hums a lullaby, in a foreign language, he heard centuries ago.

_"Sirens sing the tale of a villain_  
_angel dust and blood-stained linen,_  
_There's a sweet little girl who_  
_won't go to heaven_  
_Her innocence stolen,_  
_by a big bad man who painted red, her white roses_  
_He was as wise as a serpent, the girl whose hair smelled like hyacinth, a gentle dove_  
_For she had sympathy for the devil and his ultraviolence love_  
_A wisp of silk in a forest_  
_of black wool_  
_To mistake her as a delicate creature_  
_you'd play a fool"_

He hears you mumble, at the noise of his silky voice crooning, and he decides to slowly open his eyes. He gazes at your face and recognizes you are still sleeping, struggling to escape from the monster in your dream.

He lets out a deep sigh, his eyes rake over your body, your neck, your sweet tits. Despite having an awful nightmare, he can't tell, you look serene, maybe even, cute and something deep inside him feels a bit warm, feels like he almost wants to stare at you until you wake up. Or, better yet, he is half hard, he could get on top of you, squeeze and spread your thighs wide, stretch out your tight cunt until it tears, until you bleed around his massive cock, again. He could fuck you until you're awake, see your cute face as you scream, whine, you'll let him, _ha, of course, you will_ , let him pin your arms above your head and fuck you open as dawn turns to dusk, until you plead him to let you cum, and he can strike you, slam his fist right in your skull, for daring to ask.

 _Fuck_ , it's _so_ tempting. But, _no, you're an insignificant plaything,_ he has way more important matters to attend to.

He remembers, and the disorientation of waking up is fading, everything becoming clear, his kingdom, his crown. Who, _who_ could the souls of hell think is possibly worthy enough to take his place.

Kylo rises from the bed, the deep indent, of his weight, now rising, and he adjusts his shirt's collar. He feels around in his pockets and remembers he left his pack of cigarettes downstairs, but shit, he reaches his hand around his crotch and feels a few dried spots, his dried cum. You stained another pair of his exorbitantly priced pants. _Messy bitch_. He'll have to burn you, beat you to a pulp, for that, later.

He mumbles under his breath, "fuck." He has to concentrate. He's going back to hell, and he is peeling every layer of skin off whoever dares sit on _his_ throne.

He reaches the door, takes a quick glance over his shoulder at you, rolled in a small ball in his bedsheets, and lets out a low hum.

He walks downstairs, bursts through the door to the ballroom, dancefloor, and his head whips, back and forth, it's empty.

He quiets himself, quiets his mind, for once, and listens, he doesn't hear anything, anyone. He can sense it, no one is there.

He checks the guestrooms, dance rooms, where the Knights usually are, bickering, except this particular sunrise they aren't.

Kylo lets out a stern, "Hm."

He sees fresh coffee in the pot, however, beside the bar and beverages. They must have brewed some. _Fucking idiots_ , leaving with a trace.

He did not send them on an order. And the fact they are now gone, without telling him a word.  
His cortisol levels are rising rapidly.

Kylo pours himself a cup of coffee and goes to sit in a guestroom, one with a mirror that isn't broken.

He sips the hot liquid, attempting to remain calm, _well_ , calm by his standards. He glances at his reflection and fixes his tangled hair. He knows they wouldn't ever leave without his command.

Not unless something was up. They would never betray him....  
_No, no actually they would_. Kylo chuckles. He always suspected they might. Allegiance, so difficult to come by.

A slight part of him wonders, when the time will come when you betray him. When you realize you don't truly want this, him, and will regret following in his footsteps. A fraction of him hopes it isn't soon, he's developing quite the preference for your tight little cunt and mouth.

Kylo finishes the coffee and makes his way to his previous guest room, changing his clothes, into a clean white button-up, black pants, and red shiny shoes. He takes the silver watch off his wrist and replaces it with a large gold one. He takes a fine-tooth comb through his locks.

He doesn't know if he is dying, if he is going to keep getting weaker and physically wither until he will know what it's like, to finally feel the _sweet_ release of death. But if he's going to fight for his throne back, if it kills him, he's at least got to look his absolute best. 

As he tucks his shirt in, Kylo is still for a moment, he now hears it, sudden footsteps, a knock on the door, someone had just arrived.

"Sir, you need me to fetch the car?"

It's Pryde. _Hm, did have a semi-decent feeling about him._

Kylo smirks, finishing tucking, wraps a black belt around his waist, and places a few rings on his fingers, one with a behemoth design ingrained in it.

"Yes, thank you, I'll need you as a chauffeur, my directions will be relatively _specific_."

____________________________________________________

Kylo's large footsteps hit the gravel, and he steps out of the vehicle, slamming the car door. Pryde had driven him to the exact location he specified. Once he sees Kylo walking towards the temple, he nods and immediately drives off.

The walkway is lengthy and Kylo's gazing at the ground, at his feet as he steps forward.  
He made sure to grab the cigarettes, and he is sucking down the nicotine, hastily.

Kylo exhales a long puff of smoke, and finally stands at the entrance of the huge ancient temple, colored burnt red, with many scriptures and prophecies written, carved into it, words they would dub the, ᔕᗩᑎᘜᑌIᑎᗴᗰ OᗪᗴᖇIᔕ | 𝖘𝖎𝖙𝖍  
language.

Above the two large doors on the citadel, there is a phrase, carved in thick, Kylo glances up at it and smirks, he was the one that inscribed it, in fury, when he gave rise to this, his home -

Iᒪᒪᗴ ᑕᑌIᑌᔕ ᗴᔕT ᖇᗴ᙭, ᗴᘜO ᔕᑌᗰ ᖇᗴ᙭, ᗴᘜO ᔕᑌᗰ ᒪIᗷᗴᖇO | 𝕳𝖊 𝖜𝖍𝖔 𝖎𝖘 𝕶𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕴 𝖆𝖒 𝕶𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕴 𝖆𝖒 𝕱𝖗𝖊𝖊

And below it three repeating numerals,

ᐯI ᐯI ᐯI

Kylo raises his right hand, and lays his palm on the primordial building, on the powdery cement and the entrance instantly flares open.

He steps in, immediately feeling the aura, the heat from down below. He brings his hands in his pockets, and takes slow strides, down the shadowed foyer, through the long, dark hallways, the lengthiest one leading to an elevator with doors made of charcoal, that only goes one way. Down.

He finally stands in front of it, and he knows the password, knows exactly what to say to get the doors to open. He closes his eyes, takes a breath, and utters it, in his native tongue.

"ᖴIᒪIᑌᔕ."

Kylo steps inside, and to the left, there's a button, and he presses it. 

The elevator immediately brings him down, and it's a long way going into the depths, before reaching the dark cave, the doors open, and Kylo steps out.

There is a river, leading to the gates of Hell, and the ferryman stands there, looking up from his black robe. His mouth drops open, realizing it's Kylo. 

"Sire, is that you? You're back?" 

Kylo tilts his head up and just glares down at him. 

He immediately prepares the ferry for him, and Kylo sits, he doesn't say anything, and the ferryman paddles him to the gates, he speaks. 

"Just so you know, Sire, I will remain loyal to you, no matter who wears the crown."

Kylo doesn't respond, he just glares at him, and once they arrive at the gates, he steps in out of the ferry and walks his way through as they open.

In his [kingdom](https://i.ibb.co/T4BWCbG/Pics-Art-11-25-12-36-29.jpg), he remembers the distinct atmosphere but he knows somethings off, it feels unusual.

There are enormous statues of age-old deities, all colored of faint red, and Kylo glances around as the red lights flash over his features, he can barely see anything in front of him, it's all murky. He's on edge, not knowing what to expect. But then he hears echoes of barking. 

His hounds.

Oh, how he's missed them.

The three large black hellhounds have teeth big and sharp enough to chew through the thickest human flesh, red glowing eyes, and Kylo had named them Jabez, Sidero, and Kali. 

They are running towards him, and once they realize it's him, they are joyous, wagging their tails, Kylo smirks, bending down to pet them, and they lick up at his face. 

He coos at them.

"That's right, Daddy's home, you miss me?" 

Sidero lays on his back and Kylo rubs his belly.

After a moment, Kylo stands up and his hounds start walking through the fog and he follows them. They lead him to his throne room, and he takes in the sight in front of him.

His six Knights are kneeling, kneeling in front of the throne, and the bastard sitting is none other than, _of course_ , Armitage Hux.

It all makes sense, a demon he was always side-eyeing.

Kylo walks slowly, dramatically, up behind his Knights, and he stands there, glaring at Hux, with his hands in his pockets.

He notices Hux has his trident, in his _filthy_ fucking hands, it's red, glowing, crackling, three-pointed lasers that can cut through anything.

Hux's eyes immediately lock on Kylo and his gravelly voice utters- "Oh, speak of the devil."

The Knights in unison, look behind themselves and they sense him, they tremble, eyes go wide at the sight of Kylo.

Hux grins, and continues- "Look at that boys, your ruler has returned, to a kingdom that no longer needs or _wants_ him."

Kylo acts unfazed, "You're in my seat."

"Am I?"

"Yes, and _that_ \- He nods his head to signal the trident. "belongs to me"

Hux chuckles, "Mhm, that's why you left it here in the dust, no, it's mine now, along with your throne."

Kylo shakes his head, blows smoke through his nose. "Really? Is this some poor attempt to try and convince everyone you have what it takes to rule, That you got a dick big enough? C'mon Armitage, we both know that's _not_ true."

"Fuck you! Your Knights take orders from me now." Hux shouts.

Kylo looks to them, looks to Cardo. "Stop this idiocy, now"

But Cardo frowns. "Sorry boss, he's right."

Kylo looks to the ground, murmurs to himself "So much for brotherhood."

Hux sneers, "Seize him! Take him to the dungeon, where he can endure the same suffering he has inflicted on everyone for centuries!"

The Knights circle on Kylo, and he takes a step back. He doesn't want to kill them. Just before today, it hadn't even crossed his mind to do so. He knows he's physically vulnerable, but regardless, in combat, they have no chance against him.

But _fuck it_ , it's their choice, their death wish, he flicks his cigarette and motions with his hands, a shrug, and scowls at them, as if to say- _try it, I dare you_.

One of them immediately comes swinging at him, and Kylo ducks swiftly and clutches his arm, snapping it, bone peeking through the skin, he wails and plummets to the ground.

Kuruk slides on his knees, trying to use his weapon to strike Kylo's ankles, but Kylo gazes down at him, pouts and shakes his head and kicks his knee at his chin, then pulls his skull and slams it, knocking him out.

One of them struggles to cuff him, another, flips up, tries to kick him, but he grips their neck and tosses them to the concrete. They land a few blows on him, but Kylo still gets the upper hand, nailing them in the gut.

Now, Cardo pulls out a dagger, and he is swinging at Kylo's head, he dodges every attempt until Cardo is quick to think, and he uses his telekinesis and the blade rips into Kylo's thigh.

_Shit_. Kylo collapses on his knees, the pain sharp and intense. He can't ever recall a stab wound hurting this much. He grunts, and recognizes he is bleeding, _he can bleed_?

"It's over Ren, you're finished." Cardo whispers and rips the blade out.

Kylo attempts to get up but it's no use, and Cardo, the remaining Knights cuff him with stone bonds and carry him to his dungeon.

The cells he would bring prisoners to, those that pissed him off, several souls, he would torture for a prolonged amount of time.

They toss him in the filthiest cell, and Kylo sits on the dirt ground, he pouts. Cardo takes one last glance at him before shutting the cell door leaving Kylo all alone.

Despite being in extreme pain, his blood dripping, Kylo shuts his eyes, tries to remain calm, he _knows_ he will break out, knows he will rip every limb off Hux's body, feed every one of the Knights to his hounds.

He sighs and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 65 kudos on this story! That and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
